One Night
by UNSC indomitable
Summary: Just one night can change everything. As one event leads to another and that can lead to the smallest of things becoming that which can take down a Titan. But it's not in the way you expect. And not necessarily for the better. But moreover it simply ends with it changing lives of those involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've been trying to get this story off the ground of the last little while as I just couldn't find the proper way to write it down.**

 **Now I'm at the point where I'm just going to write it and see where this first chapter goes. As well thanks for taking a look at this story as I really appreciate it.**

 **Also** **I must apologize in advance as in most of my stories I've done it's been pointed out that grammar, spelling and other things are not very good.**

 **Such is the curse of too many ideas and poor skills in writing. Also M because I'm paranoid and that I might fully but touch on those subjects later on.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling lets get on with it as all rights go to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

Currently sit in his home in Seattle, Washington a man in his mid to life twenties whose name was Edward Blackwood, was currently at his dining room table with his sister and his unexpected house guest.

She was sitting to his left and was currently wearing his sisters clothes, as the ones that she had currently had weren't really appropriate for, well anything in public at any rate. As it exposed a little too much skin for both their liking.

So the first thing that was happening today was that they were going out and get this strange red head some decent clothes. But for the most part she had to endure the tightfitting clothing until then.

Still that wasn't the thing that was giving him a headache. What was however was the fact that she was his, 'Servant' which didn't sit well with him, especially when he had been trying to avoid this kinda thing for... personal reasons.

But that still didn't change the fact that he was most likely stuck with her for the foreseeable future. Much to his dismay.

Still this left him with a rather obvious question.

How did this happen? Well to explain this we have to go back at least a day and across the pond to the very capital of the U.K.

* * *

London England.

Former capital of the British empire and the current one of it successor state: The United Kingdom. But in the back ground of this modern-day capital, lurking in the background was a ancient organization that spend back centuries. This secretive organization steadied and dealt with what many in the world at large considered fantasy at best.

It was called: The Mages Association. An organizations whose goal was to preserve and advance the field of magic known as Magecraft. This was in part because in around the five hundred years before the 5th Century began the levels of magic energy around the world had dropped dramatically do to the ending of the Age of the Gods.

A group of Magi recognizing the decline that had been going on for centuries had decided that it was best for them and the world of magic as a whole to simply disappear for the public eye and fade into legend. One of the reasons was to limit the losses to that of technology as it became more advanced and the second was simply their wasn't that much Mana to go around. Still this were only a sample of the reasons as to why the Mages had off from the world and most of society.

Still in their isolation the Magi had developed their own culture, lifestyle and laws.

A culture that emphasize ones bloodline, achievements and knowledge above all else. Still this was a but a few as with everything in the world they had a darker side, in their own personal pursuit of knowledge knew no bounds and oftentimes they would end up experimenting on living people and doing things that were comparable to the Final Solution employed by the Nazis in World War II.

It was permitted as long as the experiment didn't expose Magecraft to the world.

There was an especially good reason for this as if anyone come across this and word got out about this inhumane experiments. Magi all across the world would be seen as monsters and would be hunted down by governments and the masses out of fear that this might happen to them.

But fortunately everyone most Mages were usually caught up in petty power struggles, as their pride demanded it. As there was always one Magi attempting to one up another either in the Association political arena or in the area of Magecraft. Still all this was to serve a purpose, as it was meant to ultimately aid them in reach their ultimate goal.

Akashic Records or more commonly referred to as the Root by those within the Association. The reason as to why the records were so important to them because of what was contained within them.

The records located within of Akashic held all knowledge. Past, present and future making it the ultimate library of knowledge for anyone who could get access it.

For over hundreds of years, many Magi had tried and failed multiple time to get to the Root. It was somewhat around 7,329 when they had lost count of how many plans they had executed in the vain attempt of reaching the Akashic Records. Still it was a testament to their unwavering determined to continue chasing after that goal dispite the numerous failure.

Such is the lure of such knowledge that was so tantalizing close for any self respecting Magi to ignored, thus they continued in their quest to getting access to the archives.

Still we'll dive deeper into their history later on as we now find the man who's responsible for Edward currently predicament. As he was currently walking the hallways of the Clock Tower headquarters of the Mages Association.

That mans name was Waver Velvet or as he was more commonly known within the Clock Tower; Lord El-Melloi II.

In regards to how Waver had gained the title of El-Melloi it was rather simple. After the fourth Heavens ritual in which he had also participated in. The original holder of the title: Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Who in fact was his former teacher, he had met his end in the Grail war at the hands of a mercenary hired by Einzberns family.

Following his death the house of El-Melloi was on the brink of ruin. But Waver had stepped in and save the house from ruin and as a token of their thank they had given him the honorary title of El-Melloi.

Still the ritual they had both participated in years was known as Heavens Feel or the Holy Grail Wars, it mostly depending on who you ask.

The Heavens Feel was founded in the 1790 in Fuyuki Japan by the Einzberns, Matous, and the Tohsakas families. It purpose main was to recover the third magic and also served as a doorway that lead directly to Akashic Records.

It was done while both the Association and Church were locked in a life and death struggle with one another as to not draw attention to what they were doing. This also influenced where they put it, as Japan at this time was considered a simple backwater at this time.

This was done out of desperation on the Einzberns part as they had just lost The Third Magic and as a Magi family they desperate to regain that lost knowledge. But to regain it you had to travel to the Root to regain that knowledge. As such the method need for this was extremely appealing to everyone involved as it killed two birds with one stone. As they could travel to the Root and gain the knowledge they need or if they were more greedy they could use the ritual to make a literal wish within this world.

Still as to how this all when down, that's something for another time as we now join Lord El-Mollei II as he was drunkenly making his way down the halls of Clock Tower.

It had been a particularly bad day for the teacher, as it had started innocently enough with his students being in their familiars. A familiar was a simple tool of a Magi having them do what they would see as beneath them.

Still they came in many sizing forms, like one that had been brought in his class room. He wasn't entirely sure how he done it but one of his students had brought in a couple of dozen flying scorpions.

Still El-Melloi wasn't sure how it had happened but somehow those abominations had managed to gotten loose during class.

And that's where the real fun started as those freaks of nature had begun to attack everything in sight and quickly escape the confines of his classroom to infest the entire academy.

As you can imagine this didn't end very well as the scorpions as they rampaged across the academy making everyone who encountered these creatures miserable. But to one old troll he found this absolutely amazing to watch, from his hastily reinforced and secured room may I add. As he had see what those bastards had done to the students and he wasn't keen on experiencing these things firsthand.

Add to this absolutely disaster day for El-Melloi was the fact that somehow Queen of the Clock Tower: Ms. Barthomeloi Lorelei herself had figured out that he was responsible for this mess. So he was pretty much forced to face her wrath alone.

And as if to add insult to injury while he had been locked in a room with her. The two of them had themselves cornered by both her and one of those blasted scorpions. He wasn't sure what was scarier, the fact that he was cornered by a acid spitting scorpion or the fact that an angry Bathomeloi using him as a human club to kill said scorpion.

It was probably the human club as it had become painful clear that this familiars were immune to Magecraft of any kind, and despite how she looked Barthomeloi had a real mean swing on her. It was only through his reinforcement magic that El-Melloi didn't suffer a concussion. Still he did have one hell of a headache afterwards.

Afterward the Queen had decided that he been humiliated enough for one day and let him leave. To which he graciously excepted and quickly made his exit before the Queen changed her mind. But not before he managed to grab something that wasn't supposed to be there.

A something he was currently drinking as he was walking down the hallway. But little did he knew that beverage alcohol that he had taken was in fact a rare verity from one of the Association more infamous members: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg but most people called him Zelretch, The wizard of Marshall, That blood Magician or that old troll among others.

He was probably one of the Association oldest members and not for the best of reasons, as he had obtained that that privilege from a vampire that is fought centuries ago.

But fortunately unlike many other he had stayed humanity side. Unlike most other who suffered this fated as ended up going a little mad do to boredom that came with new found immortality.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depends how you look at it the old geezer had managed to find a way around this by pulling pranks and pretty much fucking around with everyone and anyone in the Multiverse.

Well you see Zelretch wasn't your average magical vampire. He was in fact Multiverse jumping wizard with access to the Second Magic also known as the Kaleidoscope.

As you could imagine he used this to his advantage in furthering his own schemes. Most of them were meant to both be useful and provide him with some quality entertainment for him, but more often then not the person who was caught up in his hair brain scheme was often in moral danger or ended up dead.

As such was the reason why he coveted the title as, ' _The_ _progeny_ _ruinner._ '

This was do to the fact the he had a very nasty habit of ruining top class Mage students by simply trying to teach them. You could easily imagine how this played out within the Association political system, as any over ambitious young Magi could find themselves a unwilling student of the vampire thanks to their political opponents.

But unfortunately for, well everyone. Zelretch was more then aware of this and as such it had become harder to employ this this particular tactic against their political rivals.

While Zelretch couldn't care less about this except for one fact. The fact that he was being used. Him! Him of all people!

No one used the him without consequences of any kind. Especially if you stole from him. You were just asking for it as he always seemed to find out. All ways.

As such there was an old say in the Clock Tower. Whenever Zelretch smiled in your general direction run! Run fast, run far and hope you weren't his target and if he some much as frowned in you generally direction well... there weren't that many if not any at all who could tell you what happened afterwards.

So it was definitely not a good idea to get on his shut list or Barthomeloi Lorelei for that matter. Still she was probably the more merciful one out of the two of them. As who knew what Zelretch was going to do to them when he caught them.

And rather unfortunately for El-Mollei he wasn't aware of the fact that he now possessed a stolen that bottle of premier alcohol from him. Well he wasn't exactly original person who had stolen it, still Zelretch wasn't really going to care who stole just the fact that it had been stolen in the first place.

As to the reason as to why he care so much what the fact that this particular bottle of alcohol was a one of a kind coming from a very unlikely source.

It could be traced to The Gates of Babylon and the person storage house of Heroic Spirit of ancient Babylon: Gilgamesh King of Heroes.

Still you would think that the story around this would be crazy as to how Zelretch had gotten this bottle from Gilgamesh. But surprisingly it wasn't, as the the old coot had managed to bargain with the ego testicle king of Babylon. It had taken over three months of barter between the two before Zelretch had gotten his prize.

A one of a kind extinct variant of alcohol brewed in the ancient wineries Babylon and age for, well who knows how long ago.

So as you could imagine with all the effects made into acquisition and then grounding it within this realm of existence to make sure that it didn't fade away if it owner was was defeated and sent back for which they came.

So as you could imagine if Zelretch caught El-Melloi with that bottle and opened. It was rather safe to say that El-Melloi would be lucky if he survive the old trolls wrath long enough to regret it.

But fortunately for El-Melloi he was an ignorant bliss of the mortal peril that he was currently in as he approached his personal study. As he passed by a mirror he became aware of his own unkept appearance, with his long black hair in absolute disarray with his red coat with golden ornamentations in a similar state.

But he was too drunk to give a damn still if any part sober of him was grateful. It was for the fact that at this time of the hour that no one was roaming the halls to see him in this state as he then continued down the hallway until he can to the door of his study.

It was quite the struggle for him to get the keys from his pocket as he was trying to multitask while doing this. As he was trying to keep his balance, hold on to the bottle to prevent it from fall and finally lighting himself up a cigarette.

It was a rather amazing thing to watch as he used his Magecraft to lift one of those small tubes out of his pocket and into his lips and then light it without a match. Any Mage who saw this would've been offered by this seemly disrespect towards their craft. But then again he didn't particularly give a damn about what others thought of him at the moment as he continued looking for his keys.

After around two minutes of looking through his two pocket El-Melloi finally found the item which sought. With it now with it firmly in his hand he quickly enter the key into the lock and opened his personal study and almost fell face first into the room as the door simply gave way in front of him.

He cursed slightly as he regained his balance came to remember that he hadn't gotten around to cleaning up his personal study. With books and papers scattered across the floor in front of him. Still that wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that underneath those papers were magical artifacts that if stepped on could easily blow him to kingdom come.

But somehow despite stepped on everything imaginable in his study he surprisingly didn't blow himself up. But considering what was now coming for him being blown to bit would've been too merciful for the universe taste.

As fate could be an exceptionally cruel bitch, as many had unfortunately found out the hard way.

But doom and gloom could wait as El-Melloi had finally made it to his chair dispite the fact there was this extremely annoying thing called a desk on his way.

"Finally." The word was barely recognizable do to the slurring of the word do to his drunkenness.

As he put the bottle down on his desk that he had moved back into place with the aid of his Magecraft and simply leaned back in his chair without any care in the world. This was truly the first time all day that he had to relaxed, and he didn't have any sort of care in the world as he took another sip of his stolen beverage.

"If, ***HICK*** If onnly, was here." El-Melloi mused to him.

He was of course referring to his Servant from the fourth Holy Grail War: Rider.

Rider was in fact spirit of the long deceased: Alexander the Great and also he one true friend and lord.

Through it didn't start that way as at the very beginning of the war they had a rocky relationship, do to the fact he still believing himself to be superior do to being his Master. But over time he came to know him a equal and eventually a friend.

He had been there at his final battle of the war when he was given his greatest honor by his friend. He had asked him to act as his retainer until his return to this world.

A duty he humbled accepted as he then watch him fall at the King of Babylons blade. He was only spared that day do to the King of Uruk being impressed by the loyalty that he had shown to his new lord and friend Iskander. It was the defining moment that set him down this path to where he was today.

Even if he suffered what could be considered a political setback. In truth he didn't really care about personal glory and prestige that came with climbing up the ranks. Unlike most of his other peers within the Association.

What he was focusing on however was something that most of those within the organization were oppose to. El-Melloi was stated simply trying to modernize the Association so that I could continue to function with this century and allow less privilege Magi a chance to prove their worth in a manner of speaking.

But unfortunately for him this was easier said then do, as his enemies and those who opposed any changes were more then aware of what he was trying to do and had done everything in their power to stop him.

But still he moved on not really given a damn to this Magi elitist though of him. As unlike them who had the privilege of being born into the right families, he believed greatly in his new ideas simply because he had once been that outsider looking in.

His journey to where he was now had started when his parents had died. Waver had decided that he would pursue a life of Mage, so he sold off all his parents belongings leaving him only enough money to get himself into the Association.

But once he was inside he quickly ran into headlong into a glaring problem. He wasn't from a well known family and add to that was the fact that he didn't have a very high amount of magical circuits to draw from quickly made it the perfect storm of events.

As an outsider he wasn't well respected by his peers which only server to isolate him from the main stream way of thing. As in that isolation he came up with his idea, the idea of that you put in the time, effort and energy you can match and even surpassed any seasoned Mage no matter you background.

But unsurprisingly this idea was quickly dismissed by his current teacher at the time, Kayneth Archibald who he would knowingly fight against in the upcoming Grail War. But he was now grateful to him in a way as his rejection it had become catalyst that had propel him forward and making the man that it was today.

Still you would've been hard pressed to believe it if you currently saw him in this state and with without any pants. But despite this his mind though muddled was still turning and it had gotten a very bad idea. An idea dispite being bad could see him see him reunited with his Iskander.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't of dare attempted this, not only because that it was in fact a very bad idea but the fact this it could bring down the wrath of the Gods upon him and by association the Clock Tower. But under the influence he wasn't thinking logically and as such would do things the he probably wouldn't have like taking off his pants in his study.

As he then stood up and walked over to the box which contained the items necessary for his plan to work. He then quickly opened it to find what he was hoping to be there. The physical framework of the old Fuyuki Grail system. Or more specifically the parts that dealt with summoning in maintaining Servants within the material world.

This was because a Servant required more energy the their Master could provide for them. Even those with a large amount of magical circuits and Mana and Od stores, they would last only a couple of seconds before they were drained completely. It was do to many reasons but the main to were the fact they were summoned from a different plane of existence and that fact that you had to creating and maintaining a body for them to inhabit within this world.

But as the Grail Wars had proven it wasn't impossible for someone to maintain one. It was just the fact you needed a extremely good support system to help you maintain them. Still it was rather unfortunate that El-Melloi was thinking about using one system in particular that was almost guaranteed to horribly backfire and bring the wrath of the Gods down on their heads.

Unfortunately for everyone in the Clock Tower they weren't aware of his ludicrous scheme as he then began to set up his personal summoning system. Unaware that with this everything was about to change.

* * *

Unaware of what was about to happen: Alaya the manifestation of mankind will to avoid extinction, was going about her usual business of ensuring that humanity was taken care of and that nothing could threaten them in the near future.

Alaya even with all her power wasn't immune from being blindsided by something totally unexpected. As she wasn't able to watch everything at once do to the fact that it was simply impossible considering her work load on any given day let alone any given hour. Still Alaya was equipped to deal with matters that required her immediate intervention through one of her most potent weapons in her arsenal.

Counter Guardians.

Instruments of the Counterforce that had existed since the Age of Gods. Counter Guardian were employed by Gaia as a means of protecting the natural world from threats most notably from man himself. But now in her weakened state Alaya was also able to muster her own Counter Guardians and in times they would come into conflict with one another.

As such when either one deployed a Guardian collateral damage always expected.

As Guardians deployment usually meant all other options had been exhausted and they had to intervene directly and that usually meant that no quarter was given all exit sealed to ensure an absolute end to the threat.

There were those who became a instant priority target most notably those who attempted to gain access to the Akashic Records.

This was because before even the world and Alaya and Gaia had been even a thought the world had decided that no one no matter their intention could be allowed to come into contact with it as they transcend the mortal plane to become a God.

As the threat of this was to great it was oftentimes the only thing that would bring Alaya and Gaia together.

Still being on the lookout for those attempting to reach the Root was going to be the least of Alayas problems in the coming months. As her system simply just crashed and died without any warning whatsoever.

At first Alaya was puzzled as to what had just happened. Then it turned to anger upon realizing what had happened.

Someone had just fucking hacked her! Her of all people!

Still one to remain calm Alaya and immediately took stock of the situation, and put simply it was bad.

And put it simply, she was completely and utterly fucked. As she had lost any ability to influence or send Counter Guardians to the physical world. What was worse was the fact that she had a Counter Guardian deployed with no way of communicating with him.

Manipulation was Alayas main weapon when it came to dealing with a potential threat. As it was a lot cleaner then simply sending in a Counter Guardian that could level the place. But it was more important in controlling them as if they misinterpreted a command they could easily send any area or even county back to the Stone Age.

As such she kept all of her Guardians on a extremely shot leash when she let them out as to avoid this out come.

But now... now it was a problem as she had lost her biggest tool in ensuring that humanity was protected and that her Counter Guardians were kept in line.

Still Alaya hoped that certain Counter Guardian wouldn't do anything too crazy till she figured this out...

* * *

Somewhere in the Middle East a man fired off his arrow and then took a step back to watch as it impacted and the magical energy inside of it was released. The man who had fired it off was a Counter Guardian simply called Archer.

He sighed to him knowing the job was do and waited for that tug of Alaya that would signal that she was put him back in his cage.

Still he was once agian he was victorious, and yet again he was left with nothing to show for it as it was all burning behind him. As the screams of the innocent bystanders could be heard behind him as they burned.

It was a rather unfortunate consequence of his work as you can never be too careful when dealing with Dead Apostles.

Dead Apostles or more commonly called vampires by those outside of the magical community. Were extremely dangerous enemies to deal with do to their absolute insane durability along with the fact that a single bite from them would change you into one or if you were unfortunat enough, one of their familiars.

A Dead Apostles familiars was essentially a zombie, with the same abilities as their Masters but lacked their self-restraint. As such it wasn't far-fetched to compare to their zombie counterparts depicted in Hollywood movies but with one fatal difference.

Because unlike their Hollywood counterparts a zombie familiar couldn't be put down with a simple headshot in the movies. Instead you need to destroy their bodies, leaving nothing not even the tiniest sliver of flesh or else they would simply regenerate and continue on their destructive path.

As such it made them an extremely dangerous in dealing with even if they were simply mindless monsters driven by instincts. And even those who were more than competent in hazardous missions oftentimes took heavy casualties and simply add to the horde.

It was definitely a dirty job but a necessary one. He didn't envy anyone else who did this for a living in fact he had a heathy respect for them for even working up the nerve to do it as it required more then anyone realized.

Still he would've question anyone who took pleasure in doing this as it wasn't something for the faint of heart. Hell even he had trouble with dealing with his actions he had taken during such an event because they were so brutal. And that was saying something even for a Counter Guardian.

But his attention was quickly dragged away from his thoughts when he spotted one of those undead ghouls that he had been set to deal with, now fleeing from the burning town below.

"Damn." He muttered to himself.

He had thought that he had gotten all of them in one shot, using the unfortunate townspeople as bait. Still that didn't change the fact that one of them had apparently survive his attempts to exterminate them. He then briefly wondered as to how many more towns and villages would have to be sacrificed to end this.

"Trace. ON!" He called out refocusing his mind at the task at hand while being forth his favorite blades: Kanshou and Bakuya.

Two married blades forged in China by the blade smith: Gen Jiang under the order of king Wu of the Spring and Autumn period in China's history. Or roughly around the Eastern Zhou period in history if you wanted to be more accurate.

The two blades were forged more art of weapon crafting then another else. Still they had an interesting story behind them as Gen Jiang attempted many time to forge this blades to the quality that his Emperor specified.

But they were too much as every time he tried he was was met with failure. With each failure it made the task seem the a more unattainable. And do to this and the deadline fast approaching Gen fell into a deep depression due to his inability to create the blades the Emperor had demanded.

As the time that Gen wife Mò Yé had watch her husband fall into this state as he had slaved away at his forge only to meet failure every time. Knew that something had to be done as if he missed that deadline it would cost him more then his pride. It would most likely cost him his position is the Emperors personal weapons smith and if he was unlucky enough his life.

In a desperate bid to prevent that fate from befalling her beloved, she partake in something under normal circumstances she would never of done out of her own free will.

She had sacrificed allowed herself to be thrown into the forge. By doing so she was allowing this blade to be forge from more then simple metal, as they had become infused with a human spirit.

This was the breakthrough that Gen needed but not necessarily wanted. Still dispite his own grief, Gen with his wife's sacrifice was finally able to forge the blades that had defeated him for so many months now.

Out of this he created twin blade that were forever married to one another. The ivory blade of Kanshou and the blade blade of Bakuya that was styled with red hexagon patterns running throughout the blade.

Gen, still grieving over the loss of his wife. Did something that under normal circumstances he would've never thought of doing. He lied to his emperor in order to hold on to what remained of his wife, he only delivered only one and kept the other which he named Gān Jiàng.

For a time this worked and the Emperor remained unaware of what he had done, but eventually as all things did his subterfuge became known to his Emperor who had him swiftly put to death of this deception.

But for there the history of this particular blades became muddled as they weren't used and eventually became 'lost' in a sense.

Still this didn't prevent Archer from calling upon them through his Magecraft. As they were simply copy and stored within his ultimate weapon: The Unlimited Blade Works, allowing him unlimited number of copy's to call upon.

As he then sighed to himself and threw Bakuya at the ghoul cutting its feet out from under it. Then he proceeded to throw Kanshou as he said a incantation under his breath which immediately saw the white colour blade light ablaze with blue fire.

It was over in five seconds, as the ghoul let out a death rattle and was burned into nothingness. Still not one to leave things to chance, Archer did a full round looking for any sign of stragglers and if so to figure out what direction they may be heading.

As he did this he could still hear the pleads for help from those still alive within the town still he couldn't help them.

As he was once again he was forced to turn his back to his ideals in order to complete his mission. A mission that was meant to save live, once again ended with him killing hundreds from the sake thousands. A rather pathetic way to live one's life who had dedicate themselves to preserving it.

But this was the burden of the man once called Shirou Emiya. A man who in pursuit of his dream had sealed his own fate a eternity ago. Making a pack with the world itself to act as a Counter Guardian upon his natural death, in exchange for the powers to deal with a crisis within his life time.

Did he come to regret this? Yes he did, still it was his old self that had remained him of that beautiful dream that had lead him down this path. He would always regret what he had done and what he had to do but wouldn't have had it any other way.

Call him a hopeless even a hypocrite as he knew this to be true about himself.

Still he moved forward still trying to obtain the hopeless dream that could never came to exist within the world.

He wasn't blind to this hopeless dream, in fact he had watch his young self from walking down this path. it it wasn't always like that.

As a fix point in his life was in fact the fifth Heavens Feel and was able to interact with his younger self. Most times he wasn't able to effect much change but just enough to change his fate.

It was also through this interactions that he was able to brake off his pat with the world for a time.

Still he should've known better as he was too useful a tool for the world to let go off so easily. As he was once again tricked into his old role as Guardian. But he had managed to find a way to deal with it, still he knew it was only a matter of time till he reverted back to the man he was before he had fought in the fifth Holy Grail War.

As he had once again fallen into that same routine as before, but as he was thinking about this it started to dawn on him that Alaya hadn't pulled him back yet.

"So, what is it this time?" Archer asked himself, wondering as to what it was that he had missed.

As he didn't waste any time simply wait and started to walking to figure it out before anything else bad happened. But somewhere in the back of his mine he had this funny feeling that he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

Alaya at least had faith that he wouldn't cause any trouble... at least for the next little while. He had been deployed in Middle East, a region of the world plagued by political instability so it was likely that he would probably find other problems that she had been putting off and take care of them for her.

Alaya at least at that going for her. Still she definitely had her work cut out for her, because when the world and more importantly Gaia finally caught wind of this.

She dared not thinking of the consequences that would befall humanity once they found out. Still she had sometime before they noticed and Alaya was going to make the most of it.

She then quickly checked on the Counter Guardian system to see how bad it was and found that it was currently in the middle of a charging sequence.

It was at this point that Alaya finally figured what the hacker wanted from all of this. A Servant: Servants were at one point living breathing people until they ascended to the Throne of Heroes for performing feats beyond those regular men.

It mattered not what deeds they did in life because the Throne accepted all comers. To which you can imagine lead to it having probably one of the worlds largest collection of the most despicable figures of scum in villainy in known history and if they were ever got loose. It wouldn't be a understatement to say that literally all hell will break loose.

Also as Heroic Spirits they were granted immense strength, speed, stamina and durability greater than that any man or in some cases rivaling that of Phantsamal Species. The name of most if not all non-human mythology creatures that now lived on the Reverse Side of the World.

This was because as the Age of Gods came to an end and the starting of the Age of Man many Phantsamal Species found themselves under threat by humans either labeling them as dangerous or the lost of their own territory to them. Which left them with two options: Either stay and face both the humans and Alaya which was pretty much suicide at this point, or two migrant to the Reverse Side of the World a realm that had maintained its levels of magic and laws similar to that of when the Earth was still in the Age of the Gods.

Hence another reason as to why they had migrated there, as in the Age of Man levels of Mana were so low that some of this beast would simply starve to death from the very lack of energy unable to sustain themselves. Even if they were able to sustain them there was the obvious glaring problem of humanity and Alaya hanging over them if they choose to stay.

Also despite what many might think Phantsamal Species gained their power from simply being alive for longer period of time. Put simply the older the beast the stronger it was, but it did come with a crippling weakness. Their birthrate was abysmally low as to compensate for this, as it was extremely energy intensive to both conceive and rear a newborn to an age that would be able to safely leave its parents protection.

Still Alaya had little problems with any of the Phantsamal Species within her domain as long as they played by her rules and didn't make themselves a problem that she had to deal with. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for man.

But this was way down on the list of priorities as the Mages Association was at least useful in that regard. As their almost dogmatic pursuit of keeping the world of magic out of the public eye was useful in deal with those problem as it usually end up with them doing her dirty work.

But it was always a double edged sword with them as they had this very nasty habit of trying to get to the Akashic Records.

And this proved problematic for both Alaya, Gaia and the world as a whole as it had been decided long ago that no mortal no matter what their intentions could come in contact with the Root.

But unfortunately the Association didn't really seem to get the memo as they kept trying to it and as time passed it was becoming more evident to Alaya that they either had to be changed or be destroyed. The first choice was obvious the favorite one as it was the less mess one out of the two. But if that failed there was always good old brute force and ignorance to get the job done.

If that were the case, if Alaya failed in reforming the Association from the inside she would have little choice but to simply wipe it out completely. The ensuing bloodbath would've probably see civilian casualties in the high millions and if she was unlucky maybe going over a billion or two.

This was of course that last option if everything fail or if they did something so bad that it left her with no choice in the matter. Still she didn't see the need to fully wipe out the Mages as a whole. As even that would've been a little excessive on her part. She would've simply left any ex-Magi alone as the Association downfall should've been warning enough to them

But that was completely off topic as Alaya then refocused on what was happening. As she quickly figured out what kinda Servant the hacker was trying to acquire.

It was currently lock into the Rider class of Servants. Alaya did a quick check to confirm that she was unable to change the class of Servant only the one involved. As such she quickly checked to see as to the identity of the Servant that was being summoned and she froze upon finding out.

It was Iskander the King of Conquerors.

No. No! She would never allow this!

Iskander was definitely someone who could easily set off another world war, thanks and part do to his undying wish of conquering the world. This definitely wasn't someone she wanted walking around especially with her in this state. So she had to change the Servant in question and fast! As to beat the charge up sequence.

But the question now was who? Who was best suited for this? Alaya had to think about this very carefully as she wasn't sure as to how long they were going to be down there for. It was obvious that she couldn't pick anyone who would start a war but it had to be someone who could learn to live with this world nor draw attention to themselves in that time.

Unfortunately for her time was quickly running out as Alaya only had seconds before she was locked out and she had to choose now.

Alaya quickly locked in her choice as she came wondered if she would come to regret this discussion.

* * *

 **And done! Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed it.**

 **As for my idea for my story, I must thank Laurence Wu for inspiring this idea.** **As it got me thinking about the Nasuvers and how Alaya babies humanity as it's kinda her job to. Well, NOT THIS TIME!**

 **Because like Laurence said it was only a matter of time till something gave out, and I'm planning for it to blow up in the most** **spectacular way I can think of. Also on using the least used Servants in Fate, so Boudica is the lucky winner in that regard.**

 **Anyway as TYPE-MOON is known for beading historical facts, 'looks at gender bent Servants.' in their stories. Boudica will get the same treatment as I already had a couple of interesting things in mind for her. Still I'll try my best to tread the line between fact in fiction in my story as I really want to stay true to her character. Also the Celtic people weren't known for writing down their** **culture/history.**

 **As most of what we have is from the Romans who usually twisted it for propaganda purposes. So yay you can expect some things being pulled out of my ass but mostly grounded in reality.**

 **But over all I'm more then aware that some of you are going to** **tear me apart for not being 100% accurate on the Type Moon lore/real life and I have one thing to say to you.**

 **It's a lot of work. Yay it is. Even with the wiki, book and etc. there's just so much information it's hard to keep track and remember it all. Also I'm trying to to simply cut and paste stuff directly from the wiki.**

 **So if there's any inaccuracies lore wise this the main reason. Still I don't mind if you point it out. But put simply it can be a boring and a pain to explain everything in one go. Also if I didn't explain it in one go chances are that I'll probably go into greater detail about it later on.**

 **Also for any of you wondering yes I knew Alaya a system I'm just referring to Alaya as a girl because it's easier and in the similar way that you would refer to a car.**

 **Also I do apologize for the info dump and little rant. As I just wanted to get somethings out of the way.**

 **Anyway thanks for** **injuring my little rant And** **hopefully you enjoyed it and till next time have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright back with another chapter.**

 **Also I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. Thank you for you support and as such I feel that I should tell you in advance that the story ahead probably won't have very much action until later on and just forces on the characters.**

 **Boring right? Compared to the usual standards of the Fate, still I'll trying to make things interesting but no promise.**

 **Anyway that enough talking from now as all credit for this idea goes to Laurence Wu and as always a** **ll rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

"How did it come to this?" Edward asked himself a loud as he lay on the ground.

What he meant by this was the fact only hours ago he had been safe and his sister could walk. But now he was bleeding out in the middle of nowhere left to die by some third rate thugs.

It was quite hard for him to believe that it had started as any other day with him waking up early and making himself breakfast before heading out to work. Well any had been like other day until his younger sister Nadia had called out to him in a panic which was completely unlike her.

He quickly rushed to her, fully knowing that she wouldn't call out to him like this if it wasn't important. He was up the stairs and into her room within seconds to find that she was currently lying the floor in front of the window after apparently exhausting herself.

As he now approached her, he could now hear that she was softly crying. He could see where the tears had stinging her pink pajamas that clung loosely to her frail body.

Once he was close enough Nadia managed to summon the strength to look up and met his face and was at that exact moment that he knew something was truly wrong. As the face that meant him was stark terror.

 _"I... I can't, walk."_ She managed to say to him, her voice trembling as she said this.

If the state in which he found her didn't raise alarm bells in side his head then the sound of her voice did. It was pure unadulterated fear of the unknown, as she couldn't understand what was happening to her own body as only hours before she had been able to walk all she wanted. But now... now she was completely unsure as to why she couldn't walk and that more then anything terrify her.

Edward didn't waste anytime in asking stupid questions as he quickly picked her up and took his to the car and drove her straight to the hospital. From their he had received the news he had been dreading.

His sister had been diagnosed with a previously unknown condition in her lower body. What was worse was the fact that not even the most senior doctors there hadn't seen anything like this. That more then anything else scared the ever living shit out of him.

From what they could figure out in the short time they had to examine her. The doctors had managed to figure out that it was something to do with her nervous system located in her lower body but mostly isolated to her legs. Still they would be sure once the test results were in but in the meantime they had confined Nadia to a wheelchair until those results could come in.

Which of course didn't sit well with her and did very little to ease her stress. In fact it only serves to double it as she wasn't being told anything that was going on. Edward of course was tried his best to answer his sister questions as he also was juggled that with talking with doctors, calling into work and the insurance company just to name a few.

But as you could expect the insurance company was of course was being a pain in the ass, considering the fact that they were being told that one of their clients had some sort of rare disease and were now expected them to help pay for part of its treatment. So as you could imagine it didn't go over real well with them, as Edward had ended up fighting with the telephone operator over this before he eventually hung up on them.

Still that wasn't the only that wasn't going to right today. As only minutes after that call he had gotten another call from his work that informing him that he had been let go from his job do to budget cuts.

After the end of the call Edward cursed under breath, he had been expected this for the last little while as he knew that they were downsizing at his job site.

But to be let go like this was completely unexpected to him as he had arguably one if if not one of the best mechanics they had on call. And to just let him go like that and in this matter.

It was just brutal. There were no other words to describe this. To be let go in this way felt like a punch to the gut.

Still he couldn't dwell on this as his attention was immediately demanded elsewhere. As nurse had approached him to inform him that his sister was being released from the hospital.

Edward had extremely mixed feelings about this news, but he managed to keep his mouth shut as mouthing this woman off wouldn't do anything to change his mood nor anything else that had transpired only minutes before. But this quickly faded upon getting the bill.

A little over two thousand dollars for this simple examination and not even mentioning the testing and the emergency room stop. They were even making him pay over five hundred for the flipping wheelchair that he wasn't allowed to bring home!

This was the main reason as to why he hated the American heath care system. It was all about money, he knew that he would've been lucky to even get his insurance company to cover 1/8 of the cost.

He quietly simmered as attempted not to take out his anger on the nurse in front of him who was only doing her job. Still it took a rather large toll on him not to rip her head from his shoulders as he begrudgingly accepted the piece of paper from her and carried his sister to the car and drove her back home.

The car ride was of course quite and Nadia quieter then the grave as they drove as no one was unable to find anything to say. As this was definitely something they couldn't sweep under the rugs. They both knew it as much as might wish otherwise.

But it had to come out one way or another and the way it came out for Nadia was in tears. As the reality finally hit Nadia as she loss herself into the new abyss that had taken over her world.

She would never walk again. She was now a captive within her own body. A body only hours ago she had full control over but now... she couldn't be sure as to how much control she had or how much she could lose tomorrow.

This frighten her more then anything. This fear of the unknown not knowing if she would wake up tomorrow to find that she couldn't move and truly became a prisoner within her own body.

It. It!

She then started to ball her eyes out as she was trying to process this. As there was way too was happening to her in a short time span that she wasn't able to process how she was feeling, but the only feel she knew for sure was the numbness running through her legs.

Edward was watching from the drivers of the car and desperately wanted to say something to his sister in order to help her. But he couldn't think of anything to say, also what could he say to her?

It would be alright?

No, he couldn't being himself to say that as it would've be a lie, and an empty one at that as nothing was going to be alright. Still she wasn't the only one with problems. But there was no way that he was going to tell he what had happened to him as Nadia already had enough to worry about already without adding his problems to the list.

So he stayed silent, as much as it burned him as he couldn't say anything without the possibility of making everything worse then it already was.

It made for a very quite drive only punctuated by a sob that would escape from Nadia's sweater as she would move it to wipe her face or to take deep breaths before another round of sobbing.

But once they had gotten home things didn't get any better for either of them, as Edward once again was on the line with their insurance company and quickly got into another argument with them. Unfortunately for Nadia she unable to walk from this and was forced to sit and endure this but luckily she had a solution to deal with this. As she then reached out and grabbed the remote for the TV that she was planning to use to blocking out her brother who was currently in the middle of threatening the person on the other end of the line.

As her brother then began on another one of his strong worded rants, Nadia quickly cranked her television as loud as she could. This of course caught the attention of her brother who throw her a sour look and then gesture for her to leave.

Nadia simply pointed at her legs and mouth, 'remember?'. It was at this reminded that almost caused Edward face palm himself over forgetting that fact that his sister couldn't walk and had been forced to sit through the conversation he was having with the insurance company.

 _'Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT!'_ Edward silently cursed himself in he's head as he quickly walked upstairs and into his room to finish the conversation.

It lasted another forty minutes in which he was at least able to convince them to at least cover the hospital bills.

Edward was at least satisfied with the outcome but he wasn't expecting it to the exact same way a second time around. As with what he had done he expected to be on some sort of list that they had for very different customers.

Still he didn't really care as he at least managed to at least secure money from them. So it put him in even less of a hard spot considering that he was now unemployed, still he had that he would have enough money in his bank account for about six months if they were carefully with their spending. But he was very confident that it he could find a job before then.

But he could worry about that later as he still had things to do before the day was out. Top of his list of things to do was to pickup the wheelchair that he had ordered for his sister over the phone and go to get some money from his personal stash.

It turned out that picking up and dropping off the wheelchair to his house would be the only normal thing to happen this day. As on his way back from a spot in where he had hidden some valuable in case of a rain day his car broke down.

And in possibly the worst area of town to be in as there was a current turf war going on in that neighborhood. Which was only conformed when he was then approached by at least ten people that had been following him through the neighborhood.

They quickly demanded to know who he was as why he was here at gunpoint. Edward silently cursed to himself as he followed their instructions and got out of his vehicle.

I know you might be asking as to why he didn't just get out and run? Well it's kinda hard to do that especially when you were still in you car and had people shoving military grade assault rifles in your face.

So he had little choice in this matter but to answer their questions and hope they let him go, but before he could begin to explain anything he received a rifle butt to the face.

He was then viciously assaulted until someone pulled out a knife and stabbed him.

This what stopped them cold in their track. As they had already said earlier they weren't going that far with this as they were just going to ruff him up and steal his stuff. But not fucking shank him!

This definitely changed everything as they simply couldn't let him go. As they knew that he would go straight to the cops and they were quickly be thrown in the slammer on charges of aggravated assault.

So in desperate they had stuffed him into their trunk of their car and drove out of city limits. Once on a very untraveled back road leading to a mountain they had dumped him their hoping that the nature wildlife would do their dirty work for them.

And this was how he had gotten to this point. All because the world decided that it would give him a dose of that infamous E-rated luck for a day. But unfortunately for him this day wasn't done with him yet, as approaching from the underbrush was something big and loud.

The moment when he saw what had emerged from the bushes and trees only feet away from him. He knew in his heart that he was dead.

* * *

Nearby walking aimlessly through the forest was: Boudica warrior queen of the Iceni tribe of Britannia lands now currently known as Great Britain.

As to why she was walking aimlessly through the forest not even she as to why she was. This was because the last remember was waking up from what felt like a bad dream only to find that it was reality. As she quickly found herself free falling from the sky without any memories of what had happened before. Still she wasn't falling for long as she smashed head first into the ground below.

It definitely wasn't one of her best moment but at least she live thanks and part do to the fact that she was a Servant. Which came with the perk that they could take a punch like falling out of the sky and walk away like it was nothing. Still this did come at a glaring handicap, a handicap which was currently plaguing her with ever step she walked and breath she took.

The fact of the matter was that she was un-anchored to this world as a unfortunate result and as such she was forced to burn through her natural Mana supply in or to remain in this plane.

This was because her body required vast amounts of magical energy in order to remain materialize. Still this wasn't always the case when a proper support systems in place like the one used by Counter Force.

They were rather complicated systems but when you got down to the nitty-gritty there main jobs were to support Heroic Spirits. As Heroic Spirits were simply visitors from another realm of existence and trust us when I say that it wasn't easy to jump from one dimension to another without problems.

Hell even that old bastard Zelretch would admit this, at least not in public. It was one of the main reasons as to why why he had develop the skill to see throughout the kaleidoscope rather then traveling through all the time. As it took a rather heavy toll on one's body, even with the new abilities given to him from his vampire side.

As for Servant in the Grail War some would say they were even lucky to exist at all. This was because their bodies were made out of pure Mana and Od and built from the ground up from what were the equivalent of blueprint pulled directly from the Akashic Records themselves.

To say the Holy Grail Wars system was nothing more then a masterpiece would've been an insult. It was in fact probably one of the most important wonders in the modern magical world in both it scale and complexity and more importantly its purpose. As to be able to summon and then support the recall spiritual heroes of time long past was nothing short of an engineering marvel on their part, but also the fact that once powered up the Grail could either grant the win of the wars wish or if they betrayed their Servant and sacrifice them. And with that unwilling sacrifice the Master would be able to open a direct path straight to the Akashic Records or what was more commonly called the Root by most Magi.

Even so the Grail system wasn't flawless as limitations at to what it could accommodate. The Servants themselves being one of them as they were see by the world as something as foreign, and hence were rejected from this reality.

But the Elizabeth's had managed to found away around this through glaring problem through the Master Servant bond.

It was rather complicated as to how it fully worked but the basic was both parties in question entered into a pat with one another. In this pat the Master who was a Magi or person was the one who provided Mana and Od to their Servant. Another thing the Servant also received through their Master was what was essentially a passport to the age.

This was achieved through the exchange of Mana between the two parties. The reason as to why a Servant needed a passport to this age was rather simple, they were a copy of something else. Let me explain further, they were a copy of something not from this time period and as such was considered out of power.

As an example you simply couldn't pull Excalibur out of it time line and into the present. If you were to do that the world would simply confiscate the item in question. And depending on what it was it would either destroyed out right or return it to its original time as to not create a time paradox.

So as to how this related to Servants was because they were seen as a foreign entity in this timeline, and as such the world would attempt to correct this error by removing the Servant and returning it back from which it came.

This is were the Master Servant pat came into play. This was because when the Master was exchanging Mana with their Servant some of their Mana that was more infused with their essence was slightly being diverted from the Servant. This was because instead of using this important Mana for fuel the founding families had found another use for it that could simply be stated as camouflage.

This was truly amazing feet of brilliance on the Matou family part for coming up with this. As their first couple of test runs with their new Grail system quickly ran into this problem earlier on. As the world kept rejecting anything that they were attempted to summon via the Grail system.

The work around for which was as simple as it was brilliant.

As they figure out that if they used the Masters to be to make a outer shell of the Servant they were attempting to summon with their Grail system. It would fool the world and the Counter Force into thinking that this was something from this timeline and would allow it to exist in this world.

After the Master had managed to establish the shell of the Servant the Grail did the rest of the heavy lifting, as this ensure that Master doing the summoning didn't die from the massive Mana drain from the rest of the ritual which required them to pull them from the Root.

This also acted as a safeguard of sort to prevent those how couldn't support a Servant from summoning one. Still this wasn't always the case as there had been incidents where normal people had summoned a Servant. However there was still a rather glaring problem of providing them with enough Mana to remain materialized in this world.

And without this from their Masters they would simply fade away from this world and into the Grail acting as a power source for it. This also ensures that there weren't any loose ends in the war as any Servant was already stronger then most creatures known to the world and were simply too dangerous to leave unchecked. But unfortunate there was a way around this for those willing to stoop to extreme low.

What I meant by this was the fact that any Servant willing to do this had another option as to how they could stay materialize within the world. They could kill innocent people and drain the Mana from them in order to sustain themselves. It was a rather unfortunate thing for them that every living thing had a finite amount of Mana within them. As a result a desperate Servant could easily tap into this relatively easy source of Mana in order to sustain themselves.

Still even this desperate measure would only be delaying the inevitable. As it would only be a matter of time before up keep outweighed their gains. This was true for all Servant class as they simply couldn't get enough to survive without the support of a Master as it was designed to be.

As desperate as she was becoming become of this, Boudica would've rather not of take innocent in order to extend her stay in this world by at least a day and a half max at the maximum.

Still even without their Master there were other class more suited to surviving in this world. Most notable of which was Caster who was considered by most in the Association to be one of the weakest Servants you could have in the Grail Wars. But they easily made up for it in this really nasty habit of surviving, with or without their Masters at their side. Thanks and part to their mastery of magical arts. Still Caster wasn't the only one who could function without a Master for more then a day or two. There was also the Archer class which only achieved this through one of their class skill: Independent Action.

As the skill kinda acted like a unofficial passport in a sense but only if they avoided combat as they simply didn't we generate an energy loss, it was the equivalent of putting a Band-Aid over an open wound. Sure it works of a time, but eventually would die from the slowed blood loss.

Still this was all by design as to ensure that no Servant could linger too long after their defeat or the Grail was as a whole after they were cut off from their support the Grail provided for them.

Even if Boudica wasn't for those two classes that had just been mentioned she did have another option as help prolong her stay within this world. She could take on her spiritual form in which a Servant became nothing more then a collection of magical energy with the ability to move around without and obstacles.

Still there was a catch if she did this.

Because if she did do this she would've been severing her only link to the world around her by giving up her physical body. A physical body as of now she wasn't sure that she could materialize again if she entered that state.

So despite the advantage that it would give her, Boudica stuck to her physical form as she continued to moved above the forest looking for any signs of civilization.

But at this point Boudica wasn't holding her breath as her hunting skill had failed to show her that there was anyone else in the area. In all likelihood she was probably going to fade away before she found anyone and there wasn't much she could do about it.

So it was now a matter of when not if to when she would fade away. As with each passing second her time her grow shorter, she guessed that she had at least an hour at most two and a half if she was lucky. Still if it wasn't for here Battle Continuation skill she would fade over an hour ago, still it was only delaying the inevitable at this point.

"I still don't understand anything. Why? Why am I here?" Boudica asked herself for probably the tenth time in as many hours.

This was because she was confused as to why she was here even with all the information previously provided by the Grail itself. Still she wasn't even sure if it was the Grail that had called her or something else that had called her to this world to act on its behalf. The most likely culprit would be the Counter Force, still she would've been pretty sure if she had been summoned by it.

But she still wasn't ruling out the The Holy Grail War at this point in time. As she was supposed to be battling at least six other Servants like herself in order to obtain the Holy Grail. And a enemy Servant would've definitely explain a lot as to how she had woken up in free fall among other things. Still she care very little for the war as a whole, what she did truly care about however was the fact that the wish could've been used to harm her home land of Britannia or the world as a whole.

But despite not having interest in the war as a whole she did have at least one wish. A wish despite how vague it was, she sincerely hope that the Grail would see fit to grant her in hopes that it wouldn't bring disaster to anyone in this world.

But this wouldn't mattered very much if she wasn't around to see it through, as with each passing moment she inched closer from fading from this world and returning from which she came.

And as such Boudica was becoming desperate to to find someone, anyone who would be willing to forge even a temporary deal with her till she found someone more fitting for the role of Master. Still that wasn't like to happen if she kept wondering around in circles in this forsake forest. As they weren't like any of which that she was used to from back home, as everything was different from what she was use to so they kept throwing her off.

Maybe if she had a couple of day she would've been able to figure out how to navigate through this land. But as she already knew she didn't have days she had forty five minutes at best.

As she making her way over a particular rough patch of ground she then head something in the distance that immediately drew her attention.

She stopped to listen to try to figure out what it was that she was hearing only to be rewarded with the sound of what could only be growl of a large predator which was then accompanying by a mans screams.

She didn't even stop to think, she just ran! Quickly burning through her reserves to increase her speed so that she could hopefully get there in time.

She was great full that she did that because when she had arrived at where she had heard the scream the bear was already moving in for the kill. Which unfortunately for the bear was something she couldn't allow as this could be her only chance.

Then acting almost upon instinct she drew fourth her blade: Victory.

It name was written in the Celtic language in the middle of the filler near the rain guard of the blade with it rather simply design with a gray metal blade that was polish until it shined brightly. The cross guard was decorated in a simple golden plate that also encased the rain guard that made the small blue stone embrace with the guard pop all the more.

The grip was a dark navy blue which matched the stone in the center of rain guard and fine the pommel was also golden plate which held a similar blue stone but was of more important jewel in her culture.

Over all the blade was a solid weapon, still it was rather unfortunate that it was forced into combat too soon. As it had been originally her husbands blade, scavenged before the fairies could get to it.

But what was done was done all that matter was the fact that she had to kill this beast as quickly as possible without risking the life of the man she was currently trying to save.

So Boudica quickly ran through her options and settled on using a simple Mana blast from her sword to slay the beast. Still this wasn't something that she could mess up as one mistake on her part could just as easily kill the man she was trying to save.

So she took a moment to line up her shot.

Then she FIRED!

Unleashing a single Mana projectile from her blade which raced towards the scene unfolding in front of her. As she quickly achieved the results she was hoping for. As the projectile then connected with its target, killing it instantly before it even had time to knew what had just happened only to feel the sharp pain in his chest before everything went black.

Before the bear had even hit the ground Boudica had already closed the distance between her and the unknown man she had been attempting to save. But as she approached she began to notice something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"No. No. No!" Boudica said in alarm as she now saw the man and she could feel the hope of earlier drop down into the lower pit of her stomach.

He was probably in his late teens earlier twenties, cleanly shaven with dirty brown hair that was cut short nothing really remarkable about his face and was wearing a gray shirt with blue jeans.

But his gray shirt was now stained by what she could only assume was blood bubbling out from a stab wounds from his lower torso right above the kidney.

Boudica wasn't entirely sure if this was done deliberately as to make sure that he suffered as he died or that whoever did this was incompetent. Still it didn't matter now because all she cared about was saved his life, not only for himself but of her as well because like it or not he was currently her best candidate to forge a contact with. As she could feel the magical circuits still flicking within him.

It was one of the lesser-known skill that a Servant had to help them judge any candidates that wished to become their Master as to make sure that the Master to be could actually take on the burden of supporting them. But of course there were some that simply didn't really care about this and simply took anyone they could sucker into a contact.

It usually didn't ended very well for the contract maker, as they usually ended up with them drained of their Mana and the Servant in question moving onto their next victim. This was of course why they had put in such strict rules during the Grail War to prevent a rogue Servant from doing such a thing.

Still that was a irrelevant topic right now as Boudica had to figure out a way to save this mans life. As she was running on fumes after what she had done and probably had five to ten minutes left at this point.

So she got right into it as she reached out to inspect the injury to see what she could do about it with her limited options. But just as her fingertips began to brush his skin, she then felt what could only be described as burning sensation as if one of her hand had been placed into a roaring fire without anyone telling her about it.

She reflexively pulled back completely unsure as to what to make of what had just happened as silence was broken by a by a bloodcurdling scream.

Panic and confusion quickly gripped Boudica as she attempted to understand what was happening. But what she saw next only reinforced her impression that something was definitely wrong.

As from what she could see on his right hand, it was in a pattern of ruby red line that had what looked like sparks of lightning were leaping from it.

Boudica wasn't completely sure as to what to make of this, as he then let out another ear piercing shriek. As she resist the urge to reach out and attempt to help him, unsure as to whether it would make things worse then they already were considered she had been the one to set this all off.

So all she could only watch helplessly as the man kept screaming as if he was dying.

It was a terrible thing to watch. Till finally, against her better judgement Boudica decide that if that she was indeed responsible for this it was up to her to fix it. As she was left with little choice and that this man was her only shot at forging a contact at all only adding extra incentive to do something about his current state.

'I'll just avoid his arm for now and forces my attention on his stab wound. She thought as she once again approached him on his left side, still unsure as to whether she was doing the right thing.

Despite everything that could've gone wrong, Boudica had manage to get in close to the man without to much trouble as he was too busy screaming to notice her anyway.

Still it was rather easy to examine the wound once she was close enough. It was a simple stab, nothing too major for her to deal with. But she unfortunately didn't know how deep it was, and that meant that her hand had to go to check. But luckily for him it wasn't that big so only two to three of her fingers would be necessary for this.

Still she hoped that she didn't make it any worse then it was considering that she was going by Celtic medical practices at the time of her life and what she had learned from her Roman counterparts before she turn on them.

Boudica then took a deep breath before she plunged her fingers into the wound. This drew a pained yelp from the man beneath her as her figure made their way slowly into the cut, as she took care not to rush it to avoid making it any worse then it already was.

Her fingers stopped at her second knuckle her finger.

'Okay, its bad. But I think I can at least do something for him temporarily. At least until I can get him to an actual doctor.' Boudica thought as she withdrew her fingers from his chest.

But as she was doing this she failed to notice the the right arm that was coming towards her. And by the time she did it was already too late.

As then latched on to her for what she knew was seconds but what felt like a eternity. As the pain that was unleashed upon her body by this act was unbearable as she then unleash the most vicious of curses in her native tongue.

Boudica barely held back as she forced him off of her and drew back trying to understand what had just happened to her. She looked down to her hand, and what she saw shocked her.

The blood on her hand that she had been using to inspect her potential Master was being absorbed into her body. This came as a complete shock to her as she had not knowledge of this kinda thing happened to a Servant before.

But before she had time try to figure out the ramifications this could mean her attention was then immediately drawn to the man once again as he seemed to unleash something equivalent to a death rattle.

Boudica looked over to see something that completely took her aback.

His wound from earlier it was, it was now covered in a glowing green blue light but more importantly it was healing.

'But how? I don't understand? What is!?' "Son of a bitch!" Boudica cursed again as another wave of pain rolled through her taking her by surprise.

Still she couldn't believe what happened next as she watch on in both surprise and shock as in front of her in a slightly darker shade of skin color came the very recognizable shape of a Celtic knot. With it characteristic large circle with three interconnected oval shaped knots that were interwoven into the circle.

"A command seal?" She asked herself a loud unsure as to what to make of this event.

She hadn't even asked him to make a contact with her, nor had they exchanged bodily fluids other then her coming in contact with his blood. But this was usually not nearly enough to enter a pat with another party as it usually required more then that. Like verbal permission or... like it said physics contact with the exchange of bodily fluids.

Still Boudica wasn't so cheap whore like her clothes unfortunately made her out to be. She then looked down let out a animalistic growl of disapproval as she once again surveyed the clothes she was currently wearing. As it often little in terms of practice protection, as the only advantage it gave her was maneuverability. Still she would've liked a little more chain mail and coverage for her liking.

Still there was very little she could do about it now as she could only watch as her new Master writhed in pain, unsure as to what this all meant.

* * *

As this was going on Alaya was still taking stock of her current condition as she smashed her head against the the proverbial wall as it were.

As she was still trying unable to gain access to the most basic of her subsystems.

To say she was getting a little desperate was a understatement. She desperately wanted to rush the process in order to bring herself back up to full strength in order to exact revenge against those who have brought this upon her.

Still she knew better then this as it had turned out that someone had successfully managed to merge both her systems with that of the old Fuyuki Grail system.

It was about the equivalent of installing Apple software onto a Microsoft computer and as you could imagine it didn't turn out very well as the two were very incompatible with one another.

It was nothing short of a disaster for Alaya as now with everytime she attempted to repair her systems she ow ran the risk of crashing her entire system permanently.

And that wasn't even mentioning the absolute the mass which was currently the Counter Guardian system was currently in. The Grail system had fucking ruined it as it would probably take years if not decades to being it back to where it was before this had happened.

Still that was if everything went right and nothing major happened. As if she believed that would happen, she was old enough to knew that wasn't going to be the case instead something probably horribly wrong was going to happen.

Unfortunately for Alaya there was very little she could currently do about it except hope against hope that nothing happened even if she herself doubted if this was going to happen.

Still she could only imagine as to what mastermind of this whole thing was planning next now they had what they wanted.

* * *

"Ugh... what happened last night?" El-Melloi asked himself as he came to realize that he wasn't wearing any pants.

* * *

 **So another chapter bites the dust and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As well this chapter was a bit of a challenge to write. But then again I knew that this was going to be something of a challenge form the start. So apologies in advance if it has problems as I've been over it a couple of time and this was what I settled on.** **And if I didn't explain something that didn't make sense by all means feel free to point it out. But in all likelihood I'll probably explain in a later chapter still if I forgot don't** **hesitate to remind me.**

 **And on another front the Fate /GO been released upon an unexpecting North American. And I will say even with it flaw it's a solid game. As I've been enjoyed that but I thought I should give you a heads** **up as I have some real life things coming up in the near future.**

 **So if I drop off the map it's most likely because I'm busy. So don't freak as a famous man once said, 'I'll be back.'**

 **Anyway lets get to the reviews now:**

 **The first one is from Laurence Wu himself. I would like to thanks for you review and yes the Clock Tower and Church will react to this in good time but for the moment they'll have other more pressing problems to deal with. As in the unexpected increase of Daed Apostles and their unwashed friends and** **a** **certain artifact from everyone's favorite king of knights in the next chapter, hint, hint.**

 **But that's all in good time. Anyway I have to sign off and until I see you next time have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing really to say other then all credit to** **Laurence Wu for this idea and also all rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

El-Melloi was currently glowing over his desk at the mess that was in front of him. It was his fault of course as if the pounding in his head was a constant reminder of this. Almost as if punishing him for his shortsightedness in his actions made only hours ago.

El-Melloi still wasn't completely sure as to what could've possibly possessed him to steal that drink from Barthomeloi in the first place. But he had done it and now, as he once again glanced over his study. He was now left to deal with any and all consequences of his actions.

He then sighed to himself knowing there was nothing he could change about his current situation by bitching about it. As he finally came to terms with the fact that Queen her could very well be storming towards office at this very moment, El-Melloi summoned the strength to rise from his chair to face the challenges of the day no matter what they were.

"I'm just glad that nobody here to see this." El-Melloi was of course he was referring to the fact that he still hadn't found his pants.

As he still couldn't figure out as to where those bloody things had gotten to was absolutely beyond him.

Which had become a large problem now considering that class were now only three short hours away and he was currently sitting in his underwear.

So naturally it left him with a couple of choices top of which were that he could either clean up his study/office in time for classes while relying on magic to fix his problems. Or he could do probably the most obvious things and sneak out of the building and back to his apartment which was ten block away mind you, to retrieve a pair of his own pants in time for classes.

It was a rather tough decision however considering the spot he was currently in. As such both actions did have their advantages and consequences the most severe of which was probably the had him left his study in this sorry state. And as if to add insult to injury, in all likelihood he would've been late to his own classes wells he was retrieving that pair pants.

Which didn't take a genius to figure out that this would definitely reflect badly on him.

Add to that what had happened yesterday and he could easily be looked at possibly of loosing his job. As he already aware that the sharks were probably already circling around him looking for the slightest excuse to move in for the kill and steal his position of power with Association.

But he did have ways of dealing with the sharks and denying this opportunity, still it came with it own set of problems. As he could easily stay and clean up his study up to a point to where it would at least be presentable to his students and other high-ranking Magi that he slated to receiving his study.

But this did not allow him to go out and retrieve a replacement pair of pants. But instead he would be relying on: Gradation Air or as it was more commonly called projection magic. And with it he would be able to create a nearly foolproof illusion that he was wearing pants.

However this didn't come without a catch. As he was making a fake pair of pants out of pure magic to stand in for his real ones and this was where the problem lied. As it was something not of this world and as such it would be removed in order to correct anomaly and in doing so most likely leaving him in his boxers in front of his students.

Still this was easy enough to countered if he constantly fed Mana into Gradation Air to sustain it long enough to hopefully make it'll lunch time.

At which point he could make an excuse to leave to retrieve what is needed.

So it could possibly work.

Still there was the very obvious risk that if his concentration slipped for only a moment that projection would fade away leaving him in a very compromised position in front of his colleagues.

But considering the fact that his job could be on the line El-Melloi was more than willing to take this risk.

"I just hoped that 'He' doesn't learn about this." El-Melloi said to himself as he could only imagine what would happen to him if the Clock Towers resident vampire found out about this.

As he could hardly imagine the old troll pass up on this golden opportunity to fuck around with a high ranking Magi of the Association for his own personal amusement.

As it was definitely in the realm of possibility that it could happen unfortunately, but considering that fact that his job could very well on the line he was more then willing to deal with it. As it was needlessly to say that if he lost his job it would be akin to losing a piece of himself. And this was absolutely something he would allow, not without a fight at least.

As this was something worth fighting for and more important he would fight to the bitter end then ever break his promise to his lord.

"As I will go down fighting on my feet then grumbling and do nothing on my knees. Just like my lord would've wanted me to do. Because glory and achievements will last forever unlike pride which comes and goes." El-Melloi said to himself remembering that which he had learned from the Holy Grail War.

As it was his wounded pride that lead him into that war in the first place. A decision that will quickly turned out to be both the best and worst decision of his life. As he had jumped head first into the conflict without so much as a plan other then get back at those he thought had wronged him.

But thankfully he had Rider by his side to watch over and mentor his younger self. He was truly grateful for his patient with him as he helped to forge him into what he was today.

Still if he could change one thing about the war outcome it was that Rider was by his side today.

But El-Melloi was more then aware that he wasn't going to get anything done in time if he wasted it by reminiscing on past memories as he still had a room to clean up and now had less then two and a half hours to do it.

So he finally stood up and started to clean up his study. But not before he had used Gradation Air to make himself a pair of pants. He worked mostly in silence only speaking to mutter a curse at himself when stepped on what he assumed was something important.

As it was nearly impossible to tell what he's was stepping on as the entire floor was covered in papers that so badly mixed together he wasn't sure as to what he was probably stepped on.

Because for all he knew he could be stepping on either a work related paper which wasn't a big deal or he could be stepping on papers related to a lost ritual he's trying to piece together which could be a big deal if he ended up ruining it with dirt from his shoes. As ever paper for that was irreplaceable as it was the only one of it kind.

And that wasn't even mentioning that if he was particularly unlucky that he would end up step on something that would either shatter under foot or hold firm long enough for him to pick it up and put it back in it respected place.

But it was needless to say that he was definitely going to need to replace a lot of materials after this. Which was definitely which was definitely not gonna be easy considering the fact that his budget for the year had been severely undercut in the last couple of months.

Even so he pretty confident that he could easily replace most of the stuff as he was mostly ended up stepping on were simple glass beaker which were a dime a dozen. But unfortunately there were other things that were definitely going to be a lot harder to get his hands on.

Like for example of this was a couple of rare samples of Homunculus embryos from the dark ages as they were starting to refine the process to what it was today, was definitely up there on the already growing list of things he had to replace.

And that wasn't even mentioning the lost of one of a kind items on loan from the tower private vault. He was definitely going to have one hell of a time coming up with an excuse for why the item in care were either broken, damaged or destroyed to their caretakers.

But that could be taken care of later on once he knew what he had destroyed. But at any rate he made a quickly mental note to himself to be more careful while moving around less he risk accident destroying another indispensable material by accident and make his own job of explaining what had happened all the more harder the it already was.

Anyway as he was busy putting papers on the finer part of alchemy back to their proper spot. He unexpectedly found himself tripping on something that had been hidden underneath papers he had yet to clean.

"AAHHH!" El-Melloi cried out in alarm as he fell.

And as he fell the only thing that ran through El-Melloi's mind was the hope that he didn't fall on any of his ceremonial blade that were currently missing from their usual spots, as it would be extremely embarrassing to die by falling on your own knife you had miss place.

But luckily for El-Melloi he didn't land on anything like that as he hit the floor hard with a strong **'THUD!'**

Thankfully despite the hard landing El-Melloi was quick to recover from this as he was quick to picked himself up as he then checked to see as to what he had tipped over. As he didn't remember having anything in his position that was heavy enough to trip over like that.

"I just hope that I haven't stolen anything too important that I can't talk myself out of it." El-Melloi said to himself as he removed the papers to reveal something that he wasn't expecting.

It was a sword. But not just any sword, it was a sword that he knew only from it descriptions from the tales of King Arthur.

With its matching description of it golden blade inscribed with ancient language that ran up it filler and its highly decorated rain guard that also used navy blue and gold in it which match the rest of the handle of the blade.

But what he was seeing should've been impossible as the blade in question had been destroyed long ago when the one and future king and broken the code of chivalry causing the blade to shatter as a result of her actions.

"H-HOW!" Was the only word that came to El-Melloi upon realizing the magnitude of what he just stumbled upon.

As he came to wonder as to how ever Caliburn came to rest in his study. Still that question didn't matter to him now as the implications of it did.

This was because El-Melloi knew that the blade itself was the problem as to what it could possibly unlock did.

As in the legends of King Arthur it was said when he drew fourth the sword in the stone he was grant immortality. If which true could be a problem considering the fact Avalon, Caliburn original scabbard was currently being held the within the Clock Tower by the young head of the Tōsaka house hold.

As such if Caliburn's return becomes public knowledge, El-Melloi had no doubts in his mind that those in the Association would engage in battle to obtain custody of the relic. There was no doubt that the Holy Church and at least a couple of government organizations would also take it interest in acquiring this so called sacred relic.

Which of course wasn't something he couldn't allow.

Not only for the good of the Mages Association but quite possibly for the world as a whole. As he could on imagine the fallout if televise images of Mages battling out on the street of London was how the world was introduced to the world of the Thaumaturgy and let alone how they would react this.

As he guessed that it would be followed by something akin to a declaration of war. As these two worlds enter a war for survival.

A war that El-Melloi knew that the Association would loss this war, as it was down to the simple fact that didn't have enough bodies to sustain such an effort on their side.

As he knew that in all likelihood the Holy Church would side against them consider their bad relations with one and also seeing this as an opportunity to eliminate there rival once for all. Given their enemies all the information they needed to fight a effort war against them.

But even so, it was going to be a blood bath. There was no other way to say it as it would end with thousands killed on each side.

Which was something he could never allow himself to let pass on his watch. As he had a duty not only to the Association but to himself and humanity as a whole to prevent this from occurring.

But he was currently faced with the rather glaring problem as to how he was going to hide Caliburn within his study with less then an hour to do so. As he wasn't going to be able to smuggle it out of the room let alone the Clock Tower with the remaining time he had been classes started for today.

So El-Melloi had to entertaining the possibility of asked reaching out for assistance in this matter. It was rather obviously going to ask his apprentice Gray to help him in this endeavor.

As she wasn't a real stranger when it came to this kinda thing considering sorta thing considered the fact that she had Rhongomyniad the lance of King Arther under her care. So informing her about the current situation he was in shouldn't be a problem of her considering the fact that she was also hiding Rhongomyniad from most of the Association as well.

"Still I just hope she doesn't get any funny ideas." El-Melloi amused himself as he imagined Gray using the Caliburn to gain full control of Britain.

This was because his apprentice Gray was in fact a descendent from the Pendragon blood line. The very same blood line as the famous King Arthur.

But in all likelihood she wasn't a direct descendent of that famous King, but instead and was more likely she was the offspring of one of the closely connected family members of that line like a sister or bother or something along those lines.

Still that made him wonder as to whether she could actually use Caliburn to its fullest.

Even so he wasn't very keen on finding out first hand as that would probably mean that he has exhausted all his options and have no other choice with how to deal with this matter.

Still for him to avoid this, El-Melloi knew that he had to get more support on his side. And that meant going into the Clock Towers cutthroat political system to get what support he need.

But this route came with it own risk, as backstabbing was common in little is guaranteed from those you worked with.

But unfortunately for El-Melloi this was only option opened to him that didn't end up with him starting a civil war within the Association.

As it was the Association was barely stable after he and the young Tōsaka disassembled the Heavens Feel ritual, now add a relic of immense power into the mix and a civil war wasn't out of the cards.

So he knew that he had to tread carefully as he planned out his next move. Still that would have to wait as he needed to figure out the glaring problem of how he could possibly hide Caliburn within his personal study with the time he had left.

As leaving it plain sight was out of the question and even if he used his Magecraft to mask it presents there was no guarantee that it would work. As even now the bounded field currently around his study was failing holding in the magical energy the blade emanating from itself.

Which was going to be a major problem considering that it was leaking into the main part of the Clock Tower where at least one of the major Lords visited at least once a day.

Still El-Melloi was more confident that he can deal with this. Even so his biggest worry was that what ever he did wouldn't be enough to throw off what he considered his biggest roadblock in all of this.

The Meluastea branch of the Association as they where absolutely impossible to deal with once they believe they were onto something. This was because once they came to suspected that someone in the Association were hoarding artifacts for them for themselves.

They tended to hound that person until they knew that nature of that artifact they were hiding and then they would judge where or not it was worth the effort to retrieve it from them.

So El-Melloi obviously had to be very careful as to no draw their eye on to him less he wanted to lose Caliburn.

Still he knew that bounded fields were out of the question considering how his was holding up. It was going to be a challenge for him to figure this out. But strangely enough he was finding himself excited at the prospect of this challenge before him.

Maybe it was because he hadn't had such a challenge in a long time. But for what even reason it was he more then confident that he ready to meet what ever challenges were thrown in front of him.

As he finally got to work.

* * *

While El-Melloi was busy dealing with that, Boudica mean while had just finished the task of chopping firewood as she returned to her impromptu campsite.

The same as she had been doing for the last couple of hours while she had been waiting for her Master to awaken from his slumber. And in the other times when she didn't have anything to do, Boudica found herself pacing around the campsite as she waited impatiently for her new Master to wake up.

This was mostly do to the fact that she was nervous about him. Mostly because she wasn't sure as to whether or no she was dealing with a top end Magi or some random guy off the street who knew deadly squat about the world of magic around them.

And if that was the case it was her duty as a Servant to at least explain the basis of magic to him if this was the case. Even so Boudica wasn't really looking forward to this as she wasn't completely sure if she could explain it all frankly.

Even so she was duty bound to at least explain the basic to him to the best of her ability and hope that it was enough for the moment. Still any confidence that she had in her ability to deal with the situation did this little to calm her overall anxiety.

As those anxieties would only cease when she had the opportunity to fully talk with him.

Which was soon she hoped as she then looked over to check on him once again only to see that he was still sleeping. But thankfully his magical circuits had finally settled down since the last time she checked they were still active last time she had checked up on him.

She was at least great full for that at least but still it left her wondering as to why they had reacted to her like that in the first place?

It was a question that had been bugging her for the last couple of hours now and one she hoped to get some answers if any from her Master when he woke up.

But unfortunately for her own curiosity it had to wait until then.

"But still. What do I say to him, when he wakes up? How do I explain to him that I'm his Servant he's my Master if it comes to that?" Boudica asked herself this question as she now watched the campfire that was burning in front of her.

This was because she had no answer as to how she was going to explain this to him if it came to that.

Which was something which made her truly nervous.

As she didn't have something to fall back on if the worst happened to her. It kinda scared her in that regard as to where or not she would be accepted by him.

This was the part that she hate about being a Servant as to be chained to ones Master without any say in the matter.

As it wasn't fated that all Masters and Servants to get along with one another which could easily lead to some of the more unrestrained Servants to out right killing their Masters.

Thankfully for hers she was one of those who were more restricted in that regard. Even so she did have a line that she wouldn't cross and if she did she would kill her Master if they were the one who pushed her across that line.

Still Boudica hoped that it wasn't the case as she really didn't want to do that anytime soon. But she was more then aware that only time would tell as to where or not they would get along with one another.

But she hoped for the latter in that regard but was more then ready to act if it didn't.

Still this did very little stoke her fears as then she looked around for a stone to use to sharpen her sword.

It was also something she had to do considering the fact that she had used it only minutes earlier to chop wood with. It was probably not the best use of her weapon considering the fact it wasn't meant to do that.

But considering the fact it was the only thing shape enough to chop the wood Boudica was willing to use in in such a matter.

This was also because Boudica didn't really care for the sword as it was only a copy of her original sword that she had used during her life. Also she definitely had other more important things to worry about then the authenticity of her weapon and whether or not it actually need to be sharpened.

As the heath of her Master was quickly becoming her top priority as it was rather difficult to figure out what condition he was in considering the fact that he had been healed by magical bull shit.

And yes a Heroic Spirit was calling Magecraft magical bull shit.

As this was mostly do to the fact that she barely understand the magical arts even though she had knew a bit about the subject then most others. As she had learned what little she knew about the arts while in the care of her Druid teachers.

Still they hadn't taught her much more the basic idea of it due to the fact that she was unable to utilize Magecraft herself. Which was understandable considering that their efforts were put to better use in training someone with enough magical circuits to utilize the magical arts as she didn't fit this criteria.

Even so Boudica was still curious as to how Magecraft worked at any rate. As it had a tendency to complicate the world for mere mortals of her time.

Still she doubted she would understand the explanation she was given. But she was curious at any rate to hear as to what the answer to her question would be.

But curiosity would do little for her now as Boudica was now hoping that her Master hadn't inadvertently hurt himself.

As she somewhat suspected that his magical circuits had miss fire without either party knowing it. And if they had the effects on her Master could very from him waking up with a extremely aching body to quite possibly putting himself into a comatose state.

Boudica was hoping for the latter as she couldn't sense that her Master wasn't in immediate danger. But then again that sense was more meant to alert her to external threats not internal ones.

Which was comforting thought considering that fact that her Master was only feet from her possibly in a coma with her none the wiser. So as you could imagine Boudica was rather conflicted at to whether or not she was doing the right thing by wait for him to come out of.

Still she was going to wait at least until noon and if he didn't come out of it... well let's just say that the two of them was going to have to deal with some real upset Mages Association members in the near future.

But thankfully she wouldn't have to put her plan into action as what could only be describe as a twitch transmission through their Master Servant bond alerted her that he was waking up.

As quickly as she could, Boudica made her way over to her Master side. While walking towards him she quickly grabbed the small thing of soup that she had warming on the fire for him as she was assuming that he hadn't had anything to eat in more then a day.

And as she finally came to sit beside him she only hoped that next ten minutes went the way she hoped.

* * *

"Ugh. What? Where? Where am I?" Edward asked himself struggling back to consciousness as he struggling to remember what had happened to him only hours before as he then tried to sit up only to be met with indescribable pain from his midsection.

"Ah!" He voice gave out before he could even cry out in pain.

But just as he was about to collapse back onto the ground a hand placed itself on the square of his back catching him in mid fall.

"Don't push yourself! You're still recovering from what happen earlier." Came a soft and yet very concerned female voice from Edward left side.

Edward then tried to look over to see who was the person that was helped him only to inflict more pain upon himself for trying to do so.

As it was quickly becoming obvious to him that he couldn't stay in this position, at least not for much longer as the pain radiating from his midsection was now becoming unbearable.

"Can you-ARG! Help me up?" Edward asked the female voice to only be met with silence.

The silence was deafening for him as it dragged on for what felt like hours until she responded.

"I could help you up. But I wouldn't recommend it will probably aggravate your condition push yourself too so." The voice warned him about the obvious.

Still it wasn't hard to ignore the note of worry in her voice. As Edward took that into consideration as he decide whether or not to force himself up even though his body was giving him all the signs for him not to push his luck.

But unfortunately for his body he was one stubborn son of a bitch and as such he was going to force himself away despite all the pain he was in.

"Yay, I'm sure. Just, AH!" Edward then cried out in pain as he unknown caretaker started pushing up on his back unexpectedly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to move you that fast." Apologized the woman realizing her mistake, but despite the unexpected pain Edward was now sitting position.

Edward didn't immediately respond to her as he was in too much pain to do so and he was also trying his best to resist the urge to vomit. As he was instantly coming to regret his decision already as he fought to control his stomach and keep himself upright at the same time.

"Here drink this." Said the voice again as he then found that a cup had appeared only inches from his mouth.

For a moment Edward hesitating upon seeing this. At least until he noticed realized how dry his mouth was and that the pain in his stomach had suddenly stopped. As he recalled that he hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday.

So begrudgingly and against his better judgment Edward forcing himself drink the mixture that was right front of his face. As he quickly figured out it was a soup of some kind and not a real good one at any rate.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't taste that good. But I didn't really have much to work with when I was throwing it together." Apologized the woman once again as Edward handed the cup back to her and finally look over to see who the person he had been talking to for the last couple of minutes.

He was rather surprised to say the least when he saw who he had been talking to.

She was in her late twenties earlier early thirds if he had to venture a guess. She was a rather average looking woman by most standards, with short unkept red hair tied up until little ponytail. With a unremarkable looking face that was seemingly dominated by nose and mouth which always seem to be on the edge of a smile alongside her bright sky blue eyes that seemed to have some sort of spark behind them.

But this wasn't what surprised Edward of course. What surprised him was the fact that what she was wearing didn't seem to line up with the face in front of him. As her clothes were that of a slut as she was wearing what he could only describe as a shameless two piece speedo and what he could only call a bra or something like that held together with a golden ring at the front only barely holding back her bust.

Still she must've seen his face change or something else that tipped her off as she then sighed and said.

"It's the clothes isn't it?" She asked Edward to which nodded yes to her inquiry.

She sighed once again as she shock her head and then remade eye contact with him.

"Trust me, this isn't my first choice of clothing either." She said once again shaking her head in shamefully at the Grail choice of clothes for her.

"Okay." Edward said still somewhat unsure as to make of that as he continued. "Do you mind if I ask what you name is?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

Boudica then paused for a moment as she mawed over whether or not she should use her Class designation or her real name to answer this question.

She quickly settled on using her real name as she was now working under the assumption that he was a non-Magi and it would cut down on any confusion on his part.

"Boudica. My names Boudica." Boudica said as she careful watching his face for any reaction.

And judged by his lack of reaction on his part she guess that she probably corrected in assuming that he wasn't a Mages. Still that didn't mean that she was ruling it out as her Master then replied.

"Hmm, an interesting name. Alright Boudica since it's only fair, my name it Edward." Said her newly introduced Master.

"Very well Edward. Would you mind me asking how it was you came to be out here?" Boudica asked him this because she really was curious as to how he had come to be here.

As it was most likely that he wasn't out of his free will. If the state she had found him in was any indication.

"I was. Oh. OH NO! I-I have to! Fucking hell!" Edward cursed as he tried to force himself up.

His sister. She need him!

"Please! Don't push yourself! You'll only reopen your wound!" Boudica pleaded as she placed a restraining hand on him as it just hit him what she had just said.

Edward then looked down to see that where his stab wound should've been only to find a strange looking scare in it place.

"I-I was injured. Do you?" He asked the opened ended question completely unsure as to how this had happened.

Boudica for her part wasn't completely sure as to how to explain how to explain this next part to him. So she did the only thing that came to mind, which was put on her friendly face and give it to him straight.

"I didn't. It was mostly you in a sense." Boudica said not entirely sure how to explain what had happened the night before and as to how forging their contract had inexplicably kicked of his magical circuits to heal him at the same time.

As she understand just as much he would if she tried to explained it to him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked Boudica as his suddenly got the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to this question.

"Well how do I put this, um... well. By any chance Edward do you believe in magic?" Boudica asked him this extremely awkwardly question as she saw no other way around this subject.

As she knew that she was probably going to be forced to explain this soon or later. But little did she know by doing this she had unknowingly tipped her Master off to what she was.

But rather unfortunately for both of them Edward had already draw the wrong conclusion as to what she was in his mind.

'Just my fucking luck. To be saved by a Homunculus of all things.' He thought as he tried to figure out what he should say next to her.

This was because Edward had a something of a bad relationship when it came to things of the Thaumaturgy. As he had some rather bad experiences while dealing with it in his earlier life. Not to say it was truly bad per say but it didn't paint a rather good picture of it either.

It also didn't mean he wasn't great full to this Homunculus for saving his life. It was rather any bad experience he had in the past and present overshadowed anything he was feeling now.

So Edward had to control himself in what he said to her, less he snapped up and made his current situation worse.

"As in dragons, witchcraft and such things like that?" Edward said playing dumb for the moment.

Which was rather unfortunate for Boudica as Edward answer was the final nail in the coffin for her that put to rest any chances that he was a Magi in her eyes.

'This going to be a complete pain in the ass to explain everything to him.' Boudica thought knowing she had her work cut out for her for what she assumed was someone completely oblivious to the world of magic.

Still she did have an idea as to how she was going to get him to believe her.

"No I mean actually magic. As in this!" Boudica cried out as she then materialized her sword and quickly unleashed a Mana projectile summit smashing a nearby rock to smithereens.

By doing this she was hoping to shocking him into listening into what ever she said. And by the look on Edwards face she assumed that it had worked, but not in the way she had intended.

As Edward was now in a full on panic over what he had just witnessed.

This was because Boudica without any hesitation on her part had just directly expose the existence of magic to him. Something which those in the Theaumaturgy had deemed could never be allowed under any circumstances. As any who did so were to be killed on sight and all evidence of maigic eradicated from the public record.

Which left Edward in a really bad spot considering his own circumstances that he was constantly dealing with.

"What are you exactly?" Edward asked her the best question that came to his mind.

As he figured that would base his next respond upon her answer to this question.

"What I am Edward is your Servant. And you are my Master." Boudica said finally decided to drop that bombshell on him.

As Boudica declaration had immediately threw any of Edward previous plans with dealing with her right out the window.

"I know you have many questions for me Edward. And I'll do my best to explain them. But first off you should know that..." It was around this point that Edward had stopped listening to Boudica to pour over what he's been told.

As he was currently shifting through his opinion now that his original plans for dealing with her had been shattered by her proclamation that he was her Master.

'How the fuck I'm I suppose to deal with? And more important how the hell did I even land in this mess in the first place?' Edward asked him as he then came wonder as to how Boudica also came to here in the first place as well.

As it was very obvious that she was probably a very valuable Homunculus, so much so that she had probably never been allowed to set foot outside of their owners estate.

Now that she had Boudica probably wanted to exercise this new found freedom by taking on a new Master who would take her in any out into the world.

Still this whole situation left a really bitter taste in his mouth in Edward mouth as it reminded him something that he had tried his best to keep under lock and key and away from the limelight. Even so he managed to he push those feelings out of his mind as they would serve him no good for what he was about to do.

As he had to do as it wasn't only good for himself but her as well as in all likelihood he couldn't giver her what she possibly wanted.

As he couldn't afford to take that chance that her original would could come knocking at his door in order to reclaim her because it wasn't only he wellbeing that he had to take into consideration as well.

So in conclusion Edward had to get rid of her as he couldn't afford to take the risk of taking her.

Which was a problem in itself as the easiest way of doing that had been slammed shut the moment she had informed him that she was her Master. So that left only option available to him as to how to do that and it was one which he would've rather to avoided using.

But unfortunately he didn't have much choice in how he dealt with this matter.

As such he prepared himself for what came next as there was no going back once he started down this road.

"I have no need for a servant. And as such, I'm not your master." Edward finally stated as he interrupting Boudica as she was in the middle of explaining the finer points of something Edward couldn't care less about.

She was expecting something about the cup of Christ or something like that, not that he didn't much care about it at any rate. Of course as you could imagine Boudica was taken completely aback by this unexpected proclamation by her Master.

'Is this some sick joke? Has he not been listening to what I've been explaining to him for the last ten minutes?' Boudica asked herself silently as she tried to think of a response to what Edward had just said.

But before Boudica could come up with a response her Master then shocked her once again as he then forced himself to stand up as he then dropped his next bomb shell on her.

"As such I renounced my ownership over you as a master. And as such I insist that you seek out another." Edward stated much to Boudica's continuing disbelief.

As she couldn't even begin to comprehend what was coming out if his mouth at this very moment. But one thing now as painful clear, and that was the fact that he hadn't listened to a single thing that she had said. Because if Edward had he would know that to do that she would have to kill him or remove his magic circuits to do what he was suggesting.

Which was something that she knew that Edward would never approve of.

Still that left her in a really bad spot as to how she was going to talk her way out of this and convincing him of what she was say. As it was obvious now that he had been placating her till the moment was right to drop his bombshell.

"I don't think you have a real grasp on the situation at hand-" Boudica started to say before she was cut off by Edward.

"Oh? You think so. Well I think I understand what's going on here completely." Edward said as he now approached her so close that she could feel his breath on her face as he towered over her as he steeled himself for what he had to say next.

"So I'm just going to say it as it is. Stay the hell away from me you lying slut ridden whore! I have no need for a crazy ass bitch like you!" Edward said almost forcing himself to be angry even though he didn't really feel it.

And once he was done he then turned and walked away leaving Boudica still too shocked to follow him.

As she was still coming to terms with what her Master had said to her as she now knew that her worst fears had had just been realized.

As her Master had rejected her.

* * *

 **DONE! I hope you enjoyed it even if I felt like butcher a large part of it even after I went through more then six drafts and settled on this one. But hay I can always come back to it later of it's that bad or else I'll probably be editing it for probably eight months.**

 **So once again I apologize for what I feel is bad quality on my part.**

 **Now moving along I wanted to go with something a little different as it seems that everyone in fate stories always** **accept they are a Master of a Servant.**

 **As I know I wouldn't if some told me that I was their Master. So you have something a little different too look forward to for the next little while as a Servant goes about the** **modern world.**

 **Also I'll touch on how Edward knows a bit about the Thaumaturgy later on in the next chapter or two.**

 **Also yes that bit with describing Boudica was a little jab at her character design. As I don't mind fan service even I have a limit to what I'll tolerate as I think that she could've been this amazing if they were with a more influenced Celtic warrior design with her.**

 **Anyway before I go off in a full rant mode. REVIEWS! And three to boot.**

 **First off it's once again Laurence himself.**

 **Thanks for the review on the last chapter as what I was referring to was in fact the lore bit.**

 **You wouldn't believe how hard it was to draft and simplify Type Moon lore. But then again you're also** **writing a Fate story so you probably know this as well.**

 **Anyway the state sheet at the end could probably of been better implemented and by the time you seen this is should've been removed as I've had time to thing it over and will try something different in that regard.**

 **Next up is Darebear the bear.**

 **That was what I was** **aiming for with this story. Still feel free to show some love to Laurence Wu for inspiring me to make the story.**

 **Also thanks for letting me know about that app I'll checked it out. But I'm not entirely sure if it's the right one as it says I cannot use it on my iPad because of the new IOS update.**

 **Let me knew if you think I have the right one and once again thanks for your support for the story.**

 **And finally this brings us to the Canadian Magus.**

 **Not really as I'm mostly planning to focus on my main case as I find myself struggling if I put in too many characters at once. Still that doesn't mean it won't happen, but it's unlikely that more Masters will appear in my story as I would rather put all my** **effort into building up my main cast. As with fate I find it to be one of their biggest missed opportunity to do in the fate** **series at a whole.**

 **For** **example** **Cù Chulainn was a bad ass in his life but he's unfortunately skipped over and has become the butt end of jokes in fate. Still even I find myself wanting a little Lancer blood to keep the blood gods in check.**

 **But as for Servants as a whole well you'll just have to wait who shows up as there's going to be some gaps between where they're going to show up. But I do have a Berserker in mind and they'll maybe taking care of a goldfish later on in the story if they do show up.**

 **But perhaps I've already said too much ;)**

 **Also a note I had to change the story** **direction. That was do to the fact that** **I realize how** **unlikable two main characters were going to be if done the way I intended. Also I just kept running into dead ends with my plot.**

 **This maybe unnecessary but I felt compelled to tell you about it in case it effect my work/story and if so tell me.**

 **Anyway with that off my chest till next time have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for the late release of this chapter but my life's been crazy with school, now working two jobs and too many other things to count. Along with so many rewrites to get to the quality I want.**

 **Also a heads up I'm currently in the process of deciding where or not to rewrite this do to a couple of problems that I found as I had the time to go over my story and** **realize how much useless plot threads I had but can't really do anything interesting with. Don't worry I'll make an announcement if I decide to do anything like that. But more then like I'll just change the plot a little bit.**

 **Now with that now out of the way let get on with it.**

 **All credit for this idea goes to Laurence Wu** **and all rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that rejected me that way." Boudica was still muttering with the same sour note that she had since Edward had all but told her to fuck off.

She still was having a hard time figuring out where she had went wrong as she had been expected Edward to be confused and a little bit scared.

So she had been completely blindsided when he had burst out in anger and insulated her had left her speechless as Edward took that moment to leave her before she could mount a proper response.

Still it was over and there was very little that she could do to change any of what had transpired between them. And as much as she might want to, Boudica knew that he just needed time for him to process what had happened to him.

"Maybe that be enough time for me to finally figure out what I'm going to say to him." Boudica said to herself, unsure as to how she was going to approach Edward next time.

As Boudica knew that it was going to be an up hill battle to even get him to listen to her if their last conversation was anything to go be. So before Boudica spoke with Edward again she would have to come up with some sorta strategy in order to make him understand what exactly he had unknowingly gotten himself into.

Boudica then sighed to herself knowing that even if she was able to convince Edward to listen to her that she didn't really have anything other then their abilities to backup her claims, and last time she remembered it hadn't worked out very well. But perhaps if she was able to enter her spiritual form then maybe she would have a shot of convincing him of what she was saying.

But unfortunately for some reason Boudica found that she was unable to enter into that state.

Which was overall frustrating for Boudica as nothing had seemed to gone right for her since she had first materialized in this era.

But she knew there was very little that she could do to change her current situation at this moment. So instead of dwelling on the things she instead tried to forces on what she could change in the current moment.

The most obvious thing she had to change was the current financial situation as she was currently broke and was desperately applying for as many jobs as she could so she could get some money so she could get off the streets.

Unfortunately Boudica had quickly ran into a rather impassable roadblock.

As she lacked any identification papers or citizenship of any kind in the modern world. Not that Boudica cared at that stuff at any any rate but was proving to be quite the problem as without those papers most places wouldn't accept her job application. So the obvious action was to acquire such paper. But yet again Boudica was stuck as she was completely unsure as to how she was supposed to do that.

"Why can't there be another way?" Boudica wondered aloud to herself.

What Boudica meant when she said was that there had to be a better way for her to get what she needed without resorting to theft.

But unfortunately she had already started down that path in order to get the clothes she absolutely needed. As the clothes she had been summoned with were already drawing too much attention by simply walking down the street.

So it became quickly apparent that she absolutely needed a new set of modern clothes in order to bland in. Despite the fact she now had them Boudica still couldn't help but feel guilty about stealing them from that shop owned by that older couple.

As she was a queen not a thief. But currently circumstances demanded otherwise, even so she was absolutely determined to pay them back as soon as she was able. With that of her own money not that of her Master but that earned through her own merit and work!

Even so Boudica knew that it was going to be a while before she could pay them back. But for the moment she once again looked down at her clothes still trying to decide on whither or not she had chosen the right outfit.

As she was currently wearing a creamy coloured long sleeve shirt with a black skirt that reached past her knees with a matching pair of black running shoes. They were definitely better then her original clothes in her opinion as they tended to attract too much attention for her taste.

Not only because they were sluttly clothes by any standards, it was also because of the rather obvious fact that those clothes openly advertised her sexuality and fertility to any man with a pair of working eye. Which was uncomfortable to say the least, as she could feel and still felt the eyes of both jealous and interest from both genders she walked by.

This only help to make it clear that Edward wasn't that far off when he had called her a whore as she had hear whisper of that word and worse from people she had passed in the streets before she had gotten her new clothes.

After which most of the attention she was getting faded away... well mostly, as Boudica was still after all a really attractive woman.

So she did have some men approach her with the intent of trying to woo her. But Boudica would turn them down as in her mind she was still married to her husband even though he wasn't with her now.

But that didn't mattered now as Boudica was currently faced with the prospect of spending her first night in the modern world alone. Which was slightly more dire than it sounds because if she was going to spend the night in the city it would be on alone.

Which wasn't really an appealing option in her mind. As Boudica knew from what information she had been granted for the Grail, that just like any other time period in history being on the street at night by yourself wasn't exactly the safest thing to be doing. As she would be valuable to attack while she resting.

Knowing that she was currently faced with two possible choices. Her first choice was that she could take her chances and stay in the city for the night to watch over Edward or her other opinion was to camp outside of the city until she figure out some more permanent solution to her current situation.

Which was currently looking like the better of the two opinions as in the second she wouldn't be forced to steal and possibly whore herself out in order to make some money in order have a place to stay for the night. Which was another reason as to why this second option was so attractive, as Boudica didn't want to garner the reputation as the town whore.

So camping outside of the city was probably the best of the two bad options she had available to her at the moment. As she knew that achieving her goals would be easier if she didn't garner the reputation as a slut in the process.

"It's settled then." Boudica said to herself finally making up her mind as to what she was going to do.

As it was the best option in her opinion. Still if she was going to do it she had to start making her way back to the forest before it got too dark and building a shelter would be impossible do to the lack of day light.

Still it wouldn't be a problem if it was already getting dark as she wasn't planning on making a permanent shelter in the woods.

"As this should hopefully be temporary at best." Boudica mumbled to herself as she continued walking towards a uncertain future.

As she hoped that she could at least find a moment a rest-bit in all this uncertain.

* * *

It was late evening when Edward had finally made it back home after what he could only describe as long fucking day.

Because once he had left the Homunculus camp he had spent hours wondering around the woods till he eventually came across a road that had lead him back to the city. Once back he had spent the rest of that day dealing with his bank the police and his insurance company. Which had made for a rather long and tiring day.

So he very much looking forward to this day being over with.

"Still. I'm not getting off that easily." Edward muttered to himself knew that he wasn't going to get off that easy.

As his sister was going to be all over him for leaving her alone for a full day in a wheelchair that she had only gotten hours beforehand. He didn't really expect that conversation to go very well.

"Well... nothing I can do about it. So lets get this over with." Edward said to himself as he place his keys in the door and let himself in.

The moment he walked through the doorway Edward immediately noticed the smell of food which quickly reminded that he hadn't had anything to eat since he left the camp only hours earlier. Still he didn't really find he was hungry some reason as he hadn't even thought about food until now.

Which was definitely a little strange considering that all he had since this morning had been a small bowl of soup. Still Edward knew that it had been a Homunculus that had made the soup and wouldn't put it pass her to infused it with something to help him recover from his early injuries.

But that matter very little now what did matter however was the fact that he hear more then one voice coming from the kitchen.

'I don't remember Nadia inviting guests.' Edward thought to himself before his mind caught up to really.

As he finally realize the full extent of his problem. As he had left his sister alone for a full day. A Full Day! And alone in a wheelchair no less! Of course she would've called some over.

'FUCK!' Edward cursed mentally as he quickly realized just how pissed Nadia was probably going to be at him.

But he already knew that there was absolutely nothing he could possibly do to avoid her coming wrath.

So taking another deep breath Edward attempted to calm himself down. As he knew that when he got worked up that he made absolutely stupid decisions, especially earlier when he had called that Homunculus a slut and whore. Now looking back on it Edward knew that he was lucky that she hadn't turned violent and had been too stunned to follow him back home.

At least as far as he knew.

Still that was out of his control and if that was the case Edward would simply take his sister and make a run for it. As there wasn't much left for him here anyway other then his house and the fact that his sister was in school. But that was a minor thing compared to a very real possibility of having a angry Homunculus braking down his door trying to kill them.

But that line of thought died the moment he entered the kitchen to find his sister cooking alongside one of his very few friends they had here: Robert.

Robert was a rather short African American man but despite that was well built from his line of work. With a shaved face and short brown hair on his head alongside his green eyes strong jaw and bent nose from the boxing class he took with Edward on weekends. As per usual Robert was wearing his dirty navy blue shirt with his tanned pants with his well worn work boots.

But despite his unexpected visit Edward was glad to see him as he was one of the few friends that he actually had that he trusted to watch over his sister.

"Well if it ain't the man of the hour." Came Roberts deep voice as he finally noticed that Edward was in the doorway.

"I'm just glad that he's decided to join us for supper." His sister comments not even hiding the fact that she was upset.

That made Edward paused for a moment before he responded.

"I'm just glad to be here. Especially after all the crap I've been through today." Edward said as he walked as he quickly remembered that he was still in the same clothes as yesterday but didn't really care.

"Definitely looks like it. Still man, must be some shit to leave your sister alone like that." Robert commented.

"Don't remind me." Edward groaned as his eyes once again wonder to his sister, who was now sporting a scowl.

Which only serve to hammer home the point that he had a lot of explaining to do once Robert was gone.

Don't get me wrong Edward and Robert were good friends and he had considered actually telling him about there past. If it weren't for the fact that Robert couldn't for the life of him keep his mouth shut.

As Edward had found this out the hard why when he had told him about his special necklace that he kept on him at all times. Of course Robert while he wasn't around had talked about it and it had been rather awkward afterwards to come up with an excuse as to why he was hanging on to such an item.

"But it wasn't like I had much of a choice." Edward stated a bit louder then he needed to in order to get his point across.

As he tried to figure it where or not to play his ace.

"Still must be some story behind it." Robert commented as his sister stayed quiet for the moment only glaring at him.

"I do." Edward stated simply as he mentally prepared himself for what came next, as it was going to require him to do some serious fact twisting.

"So I'm guess that you knew that happened yesterday morning?" Edward asked Robert just to make sure that he wasn't repeat what Nadia might've told him earlier.

"I already told him, since I had the free time." Nadia pretty much spat venom at her brother as she said this.

This annoyed Edward greatly, but there wasn't much he could do to change any of it as he continued.

"Thank you for doing that. Anyway after I dropped you at home I ended up coming home through the south." Edward began to explain before he was interrupted by Robert.

"Please don't tell me you when through South Park." Edward could practice hear the dismay in Robert's voice as asked him the question.

"Unfortunately I did." Even Edward could hear the guilt in his own voice as he said this.

"And why did you do that?" Robert asked him.

As they both knew that South Park was one of the worst neighborhood in the Seattle area.

"It wasn't my first choice." Edward admitted.

"Wouldn't be mind either." Robert threw in his two cents as Edward continued.

"Still it was the fastest to cut through there then take the main highways because of construction. And damn did I made a mistake." Edward said with a notable tone of disappointment, mostly aimed at himself for knowing better.

As once again he rushed head long into a situation without so much as a thought. Now because of that he had lost not only his car but his piece of mind.

"No kidding. Still doesn't really explain why you were gone about a day late." Robert said shifting the conversation back to it original corse.

"Well it was mostly because of this." Edward said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his scar that he gotten.

Of course he got the reaction he had expected from the two of them. As Robert was absolutely shocked by what he saw while Nadia was almost the same if it weren't for the hit of fear that had made it way into her expression.

"Damn. I mean damn man." Was the only words that Robert could bring himself to say as he was still shocked over Edward injure.

"Ar-are you okay?" Nadia finally asked her voice was filled with shock and concern she felt for her brother.

"The doctors said that I'll be fine. Still I'm going to be out for a couple of days." Edward said even though he hadn't been to a doctor.

As it was now just one of many things that he had to do in the coming days. But for the moment it was probably best to have them not worrying about himself at the moment.

"That good to hear. Still it doesn't fully explain what took place." Robert pointed out.

"Do I really have to? Isn't this enough?" Edward said sarcastic as it was rather obvious what had taken place without explaining it in detail.

Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky as his sister jumped in.

"Yes, you do!" She insisted wanted to know the details of what had happened to him.

"Fine. When I was going through South Park the car broke down. While I was trying to figure out what to do one of the local gangs decided to rob me. I got shanked then I was dumped in the woods. There happy?" Edward asked just wanting to drop this and eat already.

Unfortunately for him it wasn't enough both his sister and Robert as they wanted to know more.

"I just want as to how you got shanked?" Robert asked the obvious question as he knew that Edward knew some self defence techniques from their class they took together.

"Because you can't exactly do anything while you have guns pointed at you face." Edward let the frustration that he was currently feeling slip into his voice.

Which both Robert and Nadia mistook for something else but moved on anyway as it was obvious that Edward was growing more impatient with them. So they attempted to move the conversation along before he grew too annoyed with them.

"True." Robert replied.

"Edward I know that you're in one of your mood. But I have on more questions. I just want to know what happened to you after you were dumped in the woods?" Nadia asked him as much as he wish she hadn't.

As he knew that his sister had a keen sense of when he was trying to avoiding something. Which unfortunately for him she had noticed that he was attempting to avoid some by simplifying his response to their question.

It just happened to be one of the many disadvantages of live together with sibling for a long time. As they tended to get to know you really well and unfortunately for Edward they also tended to figure out when you were lying to them.

Which currently left him in a dilemma as he knew that he couldn't tell the truth with Robert here, but if he avoid the question his sister would continue to hound him until she got the answer she sought.

It was times like this that he regretted not coming up with a code word with his sister to let her know that what had happened couldn't be discussed in front of guest.

Now because of that he was in a no win situation which left with the option that would do the least amount of damage.

He had to lie again.

"Fine. To sum it all up I was dumped in the wood after which time I passed out only to woke up in the hospital hours later. There happy?" Edward asked.

It was at this point that his patiences finally ran out. As he simply didn't care anymore as he was tired, hungry and didn't want to talk anymore. All he wanted was a hot meal and a couple of hours of sleep. Actually scratch the sleep part as he had to explain what had happened to him to his sister before he could even entertain the idea of going to bed.

"Not entire. But it will do for now." Nadia said to her bother.

But in translation it mean that once Robert was gone that she was going to get the answer that she wanted from her brother. Knowing this Edward tried not to sigh as he knew this to be inevitable as would've told her what had really transpired the next morning. But at least he hand managed to make her drop it for the moment.

"I'll tell you the rest later then." Edward responded as he simply surrendered to the inevitable.

"I'll hold you to that." Nadia said as she full intended to do that once Robert had left.

Nadia then sighed as she knew that it had long day for all of them and simply wanted it to end just as much as as her brother wanted it to.

"At any rate if you two are finished talking I've already have food on the table." Came Robert muffled voice.

As to the surprise of no one Edward and Nathen turned their heads to find that Robert was already stuffing his face with food. Shacking his head Edward turned to face his sister and for a moment everything almost seemed normal again.

Even with Nadia in the wheelchair it didn't even seem out of place.

But that moment pasted and reality set back in. As Edward then walked behind his sister and started wheeling her to the table all the while wondering if they would even have something resembling a normal life.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Robert had gone home and Edward had finally finished all his 'chores' and was now unable to avoid his sisters questions. Mostly because they was currently sitting in the living room with nothing else really to do other then talk.

"So... now that you've finished everything. May I asked what really happened yesterday?" Nadia made it sound like a question even though it wasn't.

Before he started speaking Edward took a moment as he prepared himself for what was to come. As it was going probably be hard for him to explain this to her.

"Like I told you and Robert earlier I was mugged and left for dead. But I left out a couple of small details." Edward said choosing his words carefully.

"Must be some details if you thought it be not to mentioning until now." Nadia said rather annoyed with her brother.

"It's just, well... When I told you and Robert when I was left for dead in the woods. But I didn't wake up in that hospital like I told you earlier." Edward stop at that point as he needed is sister to ask him this question.

"So if that the case then who or what did helped you?" Nadia asked her bother as a knot developed in her stomach.

"I was helped by... by a Homunculus." Edward stated to which his sister let out a small curse.

As she knew what this meant for them as she was also aware of the Thaumaturgy and Magecraft like her brother. Still she wanted to ask her brother some questions before she assumed the worst.

"Okay." Nadia took a deep breath getting herself focused before she started. "Is there any reason that I should be concerned about this?" She started with the obvious one almost too calm for Edward's liking.

This was because Nadia was focused on the possible of have a unexpected visitor show up in the next couple of day if not tonight. If Edward had done something to upset the Homunculus.

"Well..." Her brother started, as she then resisted the urge to strangle him.

As she knew that when he started with when he had done something either stupid or very questionable at best.

"I panic after which I called her slut and a whore and ran away." Edward said sheepishly actually embarrassed to say it.

As he knowing full well that he had been lucky that the Homunculus hadn't attacked or killed killed him out of anger over be insulted like that.

Edward sister didn't respond right away as she let that sink in for a moment as she probably came to the same conclusion that her brother had, but mostly trying to to shout at him and calling him an idiot.

Nadia then sighed to herself as she wheeled herself to where she could look her brother straight in face.

"I can understand why you didn't want to talk about this. Still it doesn't change the fact that it happened." Nadia replied not even bothering to hide her irritation with her brother.

As she had expected something like this from him. Especially when he was put on the spot as he tended to turn into a complete idiot when he didn't have time to think things through. Especially when something like this happened.

"I know that. I'm just glad that I wasn't beat up."

"Or killed." Nadia added on.

"Or killed." Edward echoed.

"But it wasn't like I asked for any of this to happen!" He added on quickly.

"I know that. But it doesn't change that fact that there might be a rather piss off Homunculus hunting you down at this moment." Nadia said stating the obvious.

As it had already passed through his mind while he had been walking home. But he knew that there was very little that he could do about it other then hope that his bounded field would giving him a couple of seconds warning. Still Edward wasn't very confident that it would work as he wasn't a full fledged Magi after all.

"I'm more then aware of that. Still there's nothing I can really do about that." Edward said in his own defense.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we have to do something about it! It not like we can ignore this!" Nadia reminded him.

"I KNOW THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE FORGOTTEN THAT!" He snapped at his sister even though he didn't really meaning to.

Edward of course regarding this immediately as he didn't mean to do that as he could feel a headache coming on.

'Damn.' Was the only thing running through his mind.

As Edward knew that he had fucked up yet again as he always had just like when he had first ran away with his sister in tow. Which was absolutely insane when he looked back on it as he thought it nothing short of a miracle that they had made this far mostly unscathed.

Because they were after all just two dumb kids that had ran away from home.

Still that really wasn't really relevant at the moment as he still had to apologize for snapping at his sister.

"Nadia I didn't me-" Edward began to say before he was cut off by his sister.

"I know that you didn't mean it Edward. I'm just worried about you." Nadia said as she grabbed her brothers hand.

This was because she knew that he meant well and was especially with her in the firing line she expected him to be this way. Still it did very little to help ease the guilt she felt for what he had given up for her safety and every moment more that she had to rely on him.

"I know that you're worried about me." Edward said as he lifted his sisters had and placed his free hand on it. "But it was my choice that started all this. So this ultimate makes me response for what happened to you." He said as a sad smile little crossing his face.

Once again a wave guilt rolled over Nadia. This was do to the fact that she felt that she wasn't doing enough to help/support her brother when they had first came to America. As the only support she had been able to give him since they were here as emotional as he had been forced to become the main breadwinner of the house.

Which quickly took it toll on Edward, as each day he would come home completely exhausted and an absolute pain to deal with afterwards.

But Nadia never blamed him for being like that as she knew that he was working especially hard. She only wished that she could've done more to support him emotionally during those times.

"Still that doesn't mean that I shouldn't kill yourself because of it." Nadia said as her guilt once again came out before she could stop it.

This was because she desperately wanted things to be different like her brother did. But unfortunately she couldn't deny the fact that he was the one who had originally gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"You're still on that?" Edward asked her think that they had already dealt with it.

As Nadia had brought up a similar topic only three months ago just before she had started attended school. Edward understood as to why she would be considered about this. As school wasn't that cheap and he had taken up extra hours so that she could get in.

In fact they had actually argued over that point for hours as Nadia felt that her brother taking on this extra work wasn't the best way to be spending his time nor the extra money he was making from it. While Edward thought that this was worth the extra time and cost to do this.

But in the end they had came to something of a compromise as Edward agreed that if she didn't pass first semester that he would pull her out of school and go back to his regular hours. In return Nadia had promised that she wouldn't complain to her brother about they way he was going above this.

It wasn't the best compromise in Nadia opinion but it had been the only one that her brother had been willing to agree to.

But that was completely off topic as Nadia still had to respond to her brother earlier question.

"Apparently." Nadia replied shrugging her shoulders in uncertainty.

As it was the truth as she wasn't completely sure herself what that came from. But it had definitely come from something she would admit that much. But the question for her was what?

But thinking it over Nadia found that it wasn't that difficult to pin point the reason why she had made that outburst earlier. Mostly likely she had made it because she about her brother, especially now that it seemed they to be back square one once again. But this time he didn't have a plan to get them out and knowing her brother he would do absolutely anything to get them out of this.

That was probably what made her say that.

"So? Do you think you have any idea as to what it could be?" Edward inquired.

"I think, I said it because I'm mostly worried about you. And what you're planning to do." She replied as she then noticed his shoulders slump almost as if to confirm her fears.

As Edward couldn't say that she wasn't wrong about that. Because he was indeed planning to do something in order to get them out of this mess. Because it wasn't like they had many options in that regard and anyway he hadn't even fully come up up with a plan yet. But he could tell her that later.

"Well... I have to do something. It not like we can sit around and not do anything." Edward said stated the obvious yet again.

"That what worries me." Nadia said finally releasing his hand.

Only to have her brother reach out and take it back.

"I know that you're worried. But, hay we made this far right?" He asked her with his best ' _everything going to be alright_ ' smile.

But Nadia easily saw through his act for what it was worth. Still she could at least pretend to go along with it for both their sacks.

"I know that Ed. It just I'm tired of all this. I just wanted this to end so you don't have to do anymore of this. So we don't have to deal with this anymore." Nadia voice almost broke as she said this last part.

Normal. She just wanted to say normal but for some reason couldn't bring herself to say this. Indeed was it too much to ask? To have been born into a different family? A normal family or at least one that wasn't involved with something that they would kill their own family over.

But then again she really didn't have much of a choice in that matter as it had been made even before she had been born.

"I want this to end just as much as you do. But fate says otherwise." Edward replied with noticeable hint of frustration in his own voice.

This was because Edward just like his sister wanted to put all this stuff with Magecraft behind him and get on with their lives. But unfortunately that wasn't an option for them for as they live they would always be connected to the Thaumaturgy.

Still that didn't mean that Edward was going to let this rule their live. As he had worked so hard to get them where they were that he was going to be damned if a stray Homunculus was going to ruin everything for him now.

As he simply had as he had too much to loose!

"I know that Ed. I just wished we have that chance." Nadia said with a sad smile that said it all.

As if that was even going to happen to them. Still Edward hope that it would happen to them.

Because if fate give him this just this once it would've made everything that he had done worth it.

* * *

 **And finished!**

 **Once again I wanted to thank you for your waiting for this chapter. (Even if I felt like I butchered the end of this chapter.)**

 **Also an apology if there's a dip in quality as I've been busy with other things and have been mostly writing this on my phone on my free time.**

 **Anyway lets get right to the reviews and four of them to boot!**

 **First off Darebear the bear.**

 **I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the effort both me and Wu put into our story. It's really appreciate!**

 **As that was what I was aiming for with this story. Also yes Boudica and Edward are going to have a rather complicated relationship with one another later on. But for the most part I want to explore possible the most untouched thing in the Fate.**

 **A Servant actually giving their opinion on the modern world. And let's just say... some of it might controversial.**

 **But then again it should be interesting at the very least to see old and modern values clash. Still I expect some hate over this direction I'm planning on taking. But I think it will be worth it in the long run.**

 **Also don't worry about the app it's nothing to major just wish that I didn't have to pay for what was essentially a free app that I had before even if it didn't do the grammar.**

 **Next up Laurence Wu.**

 **Oh don't worry Edwards attitude been biting him the ass for a long time.**

 **As he's been on the run for a while and he's** **pretty much convinced himself that anything magical in nature is a threat. So he panics anytime something like that appeared believing the bogeyman is going to break down his door.**

 **So not a real healthy way to live you life especially when you're responsible for you sister.**

 **As for Caliburn. Unfortunately the old troll had nothing to do with that it was simply the gacha up to it old tricks. Giving Waver some black keys instead Iskandar same as me. :(**

 **And indeed the MA aren't the sharpest tools in the shed still doesn't make them any less dangerous. But a couple of bombing runs with special forces back up by heavy weapons should solve the problem rather nicely in my opinion. Unless they're Servants or dragons involved. That that would get ugly rather quickly.**

 **Tigershark431.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed that stuff so far. And I'm trying my best to get this chapter as fast as I can without compromising quality. Which is usually the reason why they take so long to come out.**

 **But with my two jobs and school I expect a drop in it as I don't have that much time to spend on it.**

 **And finally SilverMan42.**

 **As to your comments.**

 **Yes I'm more then aware that I tend to drag something out a bit more long then necessary. But I'm still trying to improve my writing as ironically it was my weakness subject in school and ended up as my hobby.**

 **Facy that.**

 **As for Edward he's not necessarily the worst person on the planet nor the best he just a man trying to look out for himself and those how matter to him personally.**

 **Also you've** **only see his worst side when he's dealing with anything involved magic as he absolutely wants nothing** **to do with magic in general. Mostly because of his own paranoia with all things related with the** **Thaumaturgy and other things I won't spoil at the moment. Still the blame falls on me for rushing and** **not really flushing out his character a bit more before I had him interact with Boudica.**

 **So I'll put more effort into that before I have them meet again.**

 **Once again than you all for your feedback and** **I'll** **see you next time and until then have a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally back!**

 **Anyway I apologize for the wait as my situation has changed drastic. Simply put I'm currently in school with full time and part jobs and very little free time at any rate. So sorry if this shows in my writing.**

 **Also this chapter provided a different one to write as it took a while to figure out where I wanted to go with it.**

 **Anyway I'll explain more at the end of chapter.**

 **So with that out of the way all** **credit for this idea goes to Laurence Wu and all rights to their owners as I own nothing!**

* * *

"This really has to stop." A hint of frustration was in Boudica's voice as she said this.

As she was frustrated. Because for the fourth time today she come back to a ruined camp. This really had to stop as she couldn't afford to not go out because of this. Still evening fast approaching so she would have to deal with it tomorrow at any rate.

Boudica then scanned her temporary dwelling to find that unsurprisingly that her fire pit and round lodge were completely ruined again.

It had already became apparent that whatever had been coming into her campsite would move things around if not just out right broke them.

To Boudica it made that all that effort she had put in earlier seem to been for nothing. If anything the fact that clothes that were currently drying on one of the nearby trees was untouched was nothing short of a miracle at this point.

Still the mess in front of her wasn't going to clean itself and she was burning daylight. So putting aside her feelings for the moment, Boudica immediately got to work on sorting out the mess in front of her.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the local Lay Lines." The Celt asked herself as she was working on fixing the round lodge.

As it would make the most sense considering the close proximity her temporary lodging were to one of the many Lay Line crisscrossing the entire area. So for some animals to active harass anyone who came too close to it fell right in line with a conversation she had with one of her Druid teachers.

As he had explained to her that; Gaia the worlds will would occasionally enlist animals, spirits, or even Phantasmel Beast to protect areas that were important for the overall health of the planet.

Still this was something of rarity now a days as Gaia influence had been greatly diminished. Still that didn't mean that it didn't happen as Gaia was still apart of the Counter Force and wasn't to be taken lightly as a couple of hundred Mages, despots and would be tyrants had learned the hard way.

Boudica for her part just hope that this wasn't the case. As she had absolutely no interest in becoming involved in the Counter Forces business. Especially since she had a Master to worry about.

"I just hope Edward will be okay." Boudica muttered to herself as she stared to clean up a couple of the smaller items that were on the ground.

As the Celt had good reasons to be worrying about her benefactor. Mostly because of two reasons, both of which she had absolutely no control over whatsoever.

The first reason of why Boudica was worried. Was because of the Master Servant bond the two of them possessed as part of their contact. As it was through this bond between them that facilitate her Mana upkeep while also allowing as her anchored to this time period.

But this was where the problem lay as this was a constant process happening between them. Which meant that anyone with the slits abilities in Magecraft would be able to pick up and follow the Mana that was being exchanged between them.

Hence the reason why Boudica was nervous. As this lead straight into the second reason as to why she was worried for Edwards personal safety.

Because depending on which way they followed the trail they would either find herself or Edward at the end of it.

This was the thing that was driving Boudica crazy. But Boudica knew that if she to attempt to do something about she would in all likelihood make things worse between her and Edward in the long run.

As she could only think of two way of solving this problem.

The first of which was to simply force Edward to understand gravity of the situation he had unwittingly gotten himself into. But Boudica was already convinced that it probably never worked and would definitely make things a lot worse between them.

The other option she could think of was to simply spy on her Master for his own safety. But there was the rather glaring problem this plan. As Boudica wasn't of the Assassin class nor had she really spied on anyone in her life.

More over if Edward caught her spying on him or anyone close to him it would automatically ruin any future chances she had of a relationship with him. That definitely wasn't the outcome she wanted at all.

So despite her concerns for Edwards safety. Boudica would stick to her original plan of keeping her distance from him for now. But needless to say if there was a major event of some kind. Boudica would immediate rush to her Master side regardless of their current situation between them.

"I just hope that doesn't happen before we've worked everything out." As this was the last way that Boudica wanted to be reunited with Edward.

As that meant that something had gone terrible wrong.

Boudica then shock her head knowing that there wasn't any point in worrying about this any longer. Still she found it worrying really hard not to. Especially with the strange circumstances surrounding her summoning.

As she was nearly a hundred percent sure that there wasn't a Holy Grail War taking place. Also Boudica was very certain that the Counter Force wasn't involved with her summoning...

Well mostly.

It was around this time that the queen of the Iceni took a moment to check and see how much daylight she had left. She was then shocked to find that the sun was already starting to slip behind the horizon.

"I didn't think that so much time had passed." Boudica muttered to herself as she then looked around at all the things she still had to do.

But it was bluntly obvious now that she wouldn't be able to do everything before the sun set. Still Boudica had a very good idea as to what needed get done and what could wait until tomorrow.

"I just hope that I have enough time to get everything done." Boudica said to herself as cleaned up a couple more things before she made her way over to the firepit.

As there was no way that Boudica would spend the night without a fire. Especially since she plan to use it this this evening. But that depended on where or not those things were still here or whither they had been taken.

Still Boudica could figure that out after she had gotten the fire started.

"I should've gotten a lighter." Boudica grumbled to herself as she started fixing the firepit.

It was on her list of things to acquired. Alongside a second change of clothes, a phone, a job and most importantly government issues ID of some kind.

Though she was pretty certain that this last bit would have to be acquainted by illegal means. Which couldn't be helped considering the circumstances surrounding her.

'Still it's not like I can do anything about it right now.' Boudica reminded herself for what had to be the tenth time today.

As Boudica wasn't happy with the fact that she would have to resort that method to get what she needed.

Still the information she had been given didn't really explain why it was so important. Still she could probably venture a guess considering how much the Romans had made of becoming a citizen of the empire.

Gritting her teeth at unpleasant memories. Boudica attempted to calm herself down by doing something productive.

As she had already finished with the firepit so all that was left to do now was make an ember to light it with. So Boudica was going to use her favorite technique for doing so: The fire plow.

It was a rather simple yet labor intensive method of making an ember. As you were quite literally rubbing two sticks together in order to make one. Still it wasn't as simple as grabbing two sticks and rubbing them together like crazy.

As you required to certain kinds of wood to make it work.

First of which was a large flat piece of soft wood to act as the base on which the ember was to be made.

Secondly was a smaller branch of hard wood. To which one of its ends was rounded so that it wouldn't come out of the grove that was to be made in the larger piece.

Then by rubbing the two together it created enough friction between the two that an ember was usually produced within an hour or two.

Which was definitely a drawback alongside the amount of labor needed to make the ember. But considering everything Boudica didn't really care for time. Well mostly as she did want to have this done before sundown.

"Still. Theres no real point in rushing it." Boudica said to herself as she started working.

As Boudica was aware that she could if she really wanted to with her increased abilities as a Servant.

Still there wasn't really any reason as to do that, also Boudica was convinced that if she were to do that she would end up break both pieces of wood.

So it was better for her to play it safe and take her time.

It took her a couple of strokes before she fell into a steady rhythm, of working her stick back and forth along the same path. Back and forth she went not even noticing the pattern only the sounds of soft wood rubbing against hard wood while her arms started to tire. Still the Celt barely noticed this as she was completely forced on her goal.

Before she knew it the sun had set beyond the horizon and as the last bits of light were fading away. As it looked like she was going to spend the night in the dark.

It happened!

As small orange red glowing ember appeared in the groove. Its brightness made all the more apparent in the dying light around her.

Then without wasting a second Boudica grabbed the small ball of tinder that she had made earlier and transfer the small ember into as quickly as she could.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" The Boudica repeated to herself as ball immediately started smoking the moment the ember was put inside.

Then not even waiting for her tinder to catch a light. Boudica put in it inside the firepit and blow onto it. The moment she did that a fire immediately sprung up as she then started to feed more wood and kindling.

Which thankfully wasn't a problem as she had more then enough of both to feed at least two fire at the same time.

But as it turned out she didn't really needed to use that much as the fire was growing at a steady pace. This was in do part to a couple of tricks that Boudica had learned from her friends and teachers. Still she spent a good ten minutes tending to the fire before she was satisfied that she she could leave it be.

Sighing to herself, Boudica finally allowed herself to relax as she then looked up and saw the stars still coming into the sky in front of her.

"At least somethings never change." Boudica said to herself as she allowed a small smile to creep onto her fact.

Though some of the constellations that she had been taught as a kid seemed to be no longer there. Boudica couldn't help but marvel at the night sky. As she had longed for this while she had been in the Throne of Heroes.

"I just wish that you could be here." Boudica wishful said to herself as a familiar loneliness creeped into her heart.

As her thoughts went to her late husband. Knowing that no matter what she did that she would never be able see him again. This was something that she still struggled with even now after all this time.

Mostly because she never really got over this fact and was convinced that she never would.

Nor was he the only person she missed dearly.

But it didn't matter as none of them were in the Throne. Instead they had gone to the afterlife, a place she could never follow.

Boudica then sighed to herself knowing that there was nothing to be gained by this line of thought she had gone down many times before. Still just like all the other times, it took a great deal of effort to get her mind off of it.

To help, Boudica then turned her attention to the night sky as she watched as each star slowly winked into existent as the moon slowly moved across the sky. As she did Boudica wished that the food she had prepared earlier was still there.

As it would've been really nice to have something to eat right about now. Unfortunately the food was among the things that had taken for the campsite while she had been away.

Still it wasn't really a necessary thing for her now considering her situation at any rate. But it would've been nice considering all the effort she had put into preparing it at any rate.

So with nothing better to do and not really wanting to think. Boudica simply kept watching the night sky.

"It's just like that night." Boudica then muttered to herself as a old memory came bubbling back to the surface.

As it reminded her of a hunting trip that she had taken with her husband. She couldn't remember when it had taken place or what it had been for. But Boudica was certainly that it had happened before they had the kids.

So the trip had started out as any that she had been a part of.

Though she wasn't taking part in any of the actual hunt. As she had been busy with helping set up at camp and getting things ready for the next couple of days. But that wasn't the only reason as to why she was there, as Boudica had some special plans for her husband that evening.

The plan that would ironically save his life.

Though she wasn't intended trying to do that. Because all she had been trying to do was simply steal her husband away for a couple of hours so that they could some private time and get down to the important business of making an heir and ensuring her and Prasutagus legacy.

Because every time they had tried to do it some crisis or emergency would popped up forcing them to be apart for months at a time. So Boudica was going pin him down for a couple of hours tonight and have her way with him.

Also at this point she was starting to grow a little desperate for kids. As they had been married for some time now and most queens she knew would've at least had two to three child by now.

This fact also wasn't helped by the now circling rumors about her and Prasutagus for the lack of progeny. As it was rumored that either she wasn't good in bed or the rather more insulting claim that she or Pasutagus were infertile.

So Boudica was determined to prove them wrong!

As they would going to having a child before they was dragged away to put out another fire in some far corner of Britain yet again. Because that all they seem to do this day. As they were either either smoothie over problems for their Roman overlords or just outright put out fires they had started in the first place.

But that didn't matter to Boudica in the slits right now. As all she cared about at this point was dragging her husband to her bed.

Still this was easier said then done this days.

Which only added fuel to her own personal fears that the rumors might actually be true.

"Still I wished that taken that much." The Celt muttered to herself as she throw another log on the fire.

Though she did manage to get him to bed eventually. But it did take two bottles of his favorite imported wine and a rather special dress that made what she was wearing now look classic.

But it have the intended effect, as she was able to convince him to say the night with her while their guests went out for some more hunting. Still it seemed the Gods were against her, as they were barely into their second round of love making when a curses and screams rang throughout the forest around them.

Their immediate actions forget, they throw on whatever clothes they could get their hands on and ran out of where they had been staying to gather their weapons.

Later on Boudica would learn that the screams came from the hunting expedition. As they hadn't expected to run into any trouble as they were tracking down there prize.

A werewolf.

But as it turned out they weren't the only ones out hunting that night.

As a group of goblins had found them first. Then swiftly and without warning, they surrounded and then attacked the unfortunately hunters. Luckily for half of them were on horseback so they were easily able to make it to safely.

Still they hadn't been expecting to be attacked as several bodyguards were cut down before an escape route could be made. From what she heard later on it had been a hard slog for them to get away as the goblins were intent on having them.

"They were luck to escape at all." Boudica muttered to herself as she throw another two logs onto the fire in front of her.

As Boudica knew first hand that goblins were quite formidable fighters. Which also wasn't help by the fact that the average goblin had the strength of two or more men.

So as she said they were luck to escape. After which they immediately fled back to the main camp. Leading the goblins straight to them.

Boudica didn't remember that much about what had happened in between them leaving their temporary accommodations and just before the goblins attacked.

If anything in that time had been seared into her memory, it was the look of her husband face when it finally dawned on him that they were under attack. Though Prasutagus was indeed a strong man and probably one of the best warriors available to the Iceni. He absolutely dreaded the idea that his family might be anywhere near the front lines of battle.

Unfortunately for the king of the Iceni he didn't have any control over what was about to happen. But also his wife couldn't help by worry about him as well. As she knew that he would throw himself into where the fighting was most intense without a second thought.

But there worries were quickly forgotten as the goblins started emerging from the forest in front of them. Boudica and Prasutages quickly joined the hastily made battle line of those who could lay hands on any weapon that wasn't nailed down.

As Boudica was absolutely convenient that she had seen some using a chair as a club. But it didn't mattered as it was in the hands of a a Celtic warrior.

A person who would rather die fighting then coward before the enemy.

So it began with a small hunting party of about eighteen to twenty goblins against the Celts and their allies which rounded up to about Four-three fighters total. This wasn't including those who were on horses, or those in a full panic and were completely obvious to the current situation around them.

As such the odds were heavily stacked against them.

"I still can't believe that we didn't die there." Boudica muttered to herself as she throw another log onto the fire.

Because it was nothing short of a miracle that her husband, let alone herself made it out of that situation in one piece. But the Gods had been smiling upon them that day as they were not only about to hold off the goblins. But they actually managed to push them back far enough that they were able to getting into something resembling a defensive formation.

From there it had quickly turned into a bloody stalemate. As anytime the goblins attacked they were quickly repulsed and they were forced back. As for Boudica and her allies they simply didn't have the numbers to make an offense, as every time they tried to the goblins would try to get around their flanks and try to attack them from two sides.

So both side settled into a pattern of one side attacked and the other driving the attackers back. Still it was rather obvious that the longer that this went on the more likely the goblins were to be the winners of this whole affair.

As each time they attack a person would go down while the goblins would only take some minor injuries. This was mostly down to just how resilient the goblins were as creatures.

Because they were seemingly built for fighting. As their skin was naturally thicker then most animals on the island and was on pair with hardened leather they occasionally use for armor. But that alone wasn't what made them dangerous, as most goblins were seemingly natural athletes.

With a well built body that was more then able to support it many activities they engaged in which was weren't limited to hunting, running and wrestling contests with other goblins to establish their place within their social hierarchy.

In which the strongest goblins were on top. While most others, baring those with enough intelligence to actually to something useful with themselves, were simply cattle.

Living and dying by their superiors whims.

'Still I can't believe how big they actually were.' Boudica thought to herself.

As this had been her first time actually facing goblins in battle, and what had stood out immediately to her was their height. As an average goblins height was around five feet nine, with the largest goblin ever encountered reached the height of seven and a half feet tall.

Add this to their already impressive physicality this made for a extremely formidable opponent. So anyone facing them would either have to be a extremely skilled fighter in top form, or the most common way they dealt with this problems in those days was to simply overwhelmed them through sheer weight of numbers.

Unfortunately for everyone there those options weren't available to them.

But despite the obvious disadvantage they had taken them head on. Which was probably the only reason why the had held on for so long.

"As I'm pretty sure they weren't expecting someone to be crazy enough to to fight them with a chair." Boudica then laughed to herself.

Because that image that came up everytime she thought about was hellacious. In either you had to laugh or cry about it sorta way.

As the man how had been welding the chair had been a close family friend. But so much time had passed that she had actually forgotten his name. That to her was absolutely frighting as she had remembered his name up to the time of her death.

But somehow his name had slipped in between the cracks while she had been on the Throne. Boudica then squeeze her legs as uncertain came into her mind. As it wasn't lost to her that this wasn't the only thing that she had forgotten while being at the Throne for some time.

She wasn't sure at to why that was. As in theory the Throne of Hero's was supposed to record everything on those that admitted into it. But apparently that wasn't entirely true.

"No point worrying about it." Boudica muttered to herself as she dropped that though.

As it was doing nothing for her other then bring back bad memories and the same feeling of loneliness and frustration she was trying to avoid.

Still it wasn't easy. But thinking about her past did help a bit.

Speaking of which!

So there she was face to face with a six foot sever goblin, fighting it alone as everyone else around her was dealing with their own problems. It should've been a one side fight if not for the fact that her opponent at the time was trying to take her alive.

As the goblin was undoubtedly was planning to use her as breeding stock.

But Boudica would've converted to Roman paganism and started to worship the god Mars before she would allow that would happen!

Because if this goblin did manage to get a hold of her, Boudica knew that it would attempt to drag her away so that it could mate with her.

That idea alone churned her stomach but it was made worse by the fact she knew that Prasutagus upon seeing this would do everything he could to rescue her.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate this. As she loved him very much but Boudica knew that he immediately tunnel vision on get to her. Which she knew meant that he would be making this push alone.

Even now Boudica wanted to vomit as those old memories ran through her.

As she couldn't stand the very thought of being the reason for her husband death. Because compared with simply being raped and humiliated by a goblins seemed small compared to that happening together all at once.

So she was going to make damn sure that this didn't happen!

Even if it ended up costing her life. Because as the Druids had told them many times before, death wasn't an end it was simply a beginning of something else.

That was fine with her as it had been a constant source of comfort during her life. Knowing that no matter what happened to them they all ended up in the same place.

"Maybe not for all of us." A hint of sadness made itself known in her voice.

As Boudica knew that for her that this wasn't the case. Because instead of dying and moving on to what came after, instead she had been placed into what was essentially a state of limbo as she saw it.

Neither allowed to fully die nor that of the living.

This bothered her as it went against everything she had been taught growing up. Boudica then shock her head. As it wasn't really time for her to be getting into this.

Boudica then squeezed her legs again in an attempt to settle her mind. But this only worked momentarily before her mind wondered again. At this point Boudica didn't see any more reason to stay up any longer, as she was simply tired and wanted the release that sleep would allow her.

So without another thought Boudica stood up and without even checking the fire walked over to where she was going to spend her night. It was the best she could do on short notice. But it would keep her off the cold ground that lied underneath it.

The bed as she was calling it was made from soft grass, leaves and some branches that help raise it off the ground.

All and all it wasn't anything that she hadn't dealt with before in the past. Though she did deepen wish for some company. But that wasn't going to change, at least for tonight at any rate.

Still Boudica was already regretting not putting another couple of logs on the fire as it was going down rapidly. So with great reluctance's Boudica made herself get up from her bed and marched herself over to the wood pile. From which she grabbed four large pieces of wood and unceremoniously throw them onto the burning piles of ember below.

It didn't take long for what flames did remain to greedily start eating away at the new source of fuel Boudica had provide. Now with that out of the way and with a absolutely certain that there wasn't anything else that she was forgetting.

Boudica made her way back to her bed. As she did so her mind made it way back to where she had left off in her memory.

Where she had been facing a goblin practice one on one. Boudica would be the first to admit that it truly was intimidated facing it for the first time. Especially when she knew the price she would personally pay if she were to lose.

So knowing that Boudica knew that the only way she could possibly stand a chance of winning was to do the last thing the goblin would expect. She attacked him head on with every intention of killing the green skin monster in front of her.

Even if it ended up costing Boudica her life. As she would rather die then allow herself to become their slave!

Then without even thinking she was upon him. Surprising even herself as to how close she had gotten to the green skinned giant, as she barely had enough room to use her borrow sword.

Still that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered to her was being this fucking goblin down!

Unfortunately the goblin was first to recover from the shock of this woman that had unabashedly rushed in and attacked him! Not only that, but she had actually managed to injure him with a slash across his right upper body.

This wouldn't do at all as without any warning the goblin reached out immediately and grabbed the target of it anger by the throat. As Boudica quickly found herself three to four feet in the air.

The fact that this happened so quickly was a complete shock to her, as she hadn't expected to be in this current situation.

But she was and the current situation was now turning a little dire. As she could barely breath and could feel her strength ebbing away as the noises around her were seemingly becoming farther and farther away.

 **"B**d**!"** She could barely hear him call her name.

But she knew that it was Prasutagus, as only his voice could make it way to her like that at any rate. Still she could barely recognize his voice as it was becoming hard to stay awake.

Though that should've of been a problem considering the fact that her lungs felt like they were on fire as she was desperately try to gasp for air.

'I really thought that the green bastard was going to kill me.' Boudica thought to herself as she now laying in her bed.

But one look into those black rage full eyes told her everything she needed to know. As the goblin was furious that she had dared to attack him let alone inflict an injury on him.

Later on Boudica would learn that she had actually been facing off against a goblin warlord. Which explain as to why he was so insulated by the injury she had inflicted on him.

Still that didn't matter at that moment as darkness was starting to close in on her as she struggled to stay awake. As she was quickly loosing her strength in her arms and legs. It was at this point that something nearly fell from her right hand.

Her sword!

Boudica had completely forgotten that she still had it. So with little time to spare Boudica looked for a way to free herself from the goblins clutches.

She immediately settled on striking at the goblins arm. Still Boudica wasn't entirely sure she had enough strength to make the effort.

'Goddess please lend my you strength.' Boudica thought to herself as mind then went over to her husband.

Knowing that he was watch was watch steeled her resolve. As she knew that he would never give up on her and she would she would do the same. So with the last of her strength Boudica raised the sword over her head.

But just as she was brought it down her body finally gave out on her and she lost consciousness. Boudica just hoped that the sword landed where she aimed it.

Moments later Boudica found herself woke up on the ground not remember how she had got there. All she did remember was waking up gasping for breath on the ground covered in black red blood and someone screaming bloody murder.

It didn't take her long to figure out how was screaming and what it was about. As she quickly found the goblins severed hand and managed to figure out what happened.

But that didn't mean she was out of danger as Boudica could see two more goblins were running towards them. But one of them was instead stopped in their tracks as a long sword emerged from his torso.

Then she heard his voice.

 **"BOUDICA!"** Her husband; Prasutagus called out to her.

She looked in the direction of his voice and saw him. His armor was in tatters and covered in the blood of both himself and the enemies he fell while trying to reach his wife.

But what she noticed next made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. As she finally noticed his injuries, as he had a spears sticking out of his shoulder. At that moment Boudica wanted nothing more then to get up and beat the ever living daylights out of her husband.

Boudica wanted to call him an idiot for doing such an thing, even for her this was too much. As even she wasn't worth that much pain.

Boudica then began to shedded tears over the memory of her husband in that state.

"You idiot." Boudica muttered to herself as she allowed herself to cry.

As she fucking loved him so much. It was so hard to go on some days more then others. If only he was there with her in the Throne. Then maybe it would be easier for her to wait. Knowing that she could see him some day.

But that wasn't possible.

So she weeped not only for the man who was her husband but also her closet friends. Letting all her bottled up emotions spill forth, as she didn't even bother to control them.

As there wasn't any reason to hold them back. So emotions that had been bottled up for god knows how long were let loose as Boudica in the longest of times allowed herself to cry. To cry over her losses what she had endured, and most importantly what she had done.

Though Boudica had come to terms with most of her actions she had taken in her life. There were those actions that she never really got over and still bothered her even to this day.

Still what could she do about it?

Nothing obvious. Nor would she want to change it at any rate.

So she cried. She cried over the memories of family, friends, and most importantly over her husband and her best friend.

As she could vividly remember him even all this time spent separated from him. Even now she could imagine him fighting his way through the afterlife if only to speak with her one more time.

"I...I...I!" Boudica chocked up as she tried to say something anything.

But once again she was left with nothing but a memory. As it returned to her once again.

As she once again found herself on the ground looking at her husband as he charging towards the goblin that was racing towards him.

But just as she was about to call out to him. Boudica quickly found herself flying through the air courtesy of a strong kick into the right side of her rib cage.

Luckily of her none of her ribs had been broken. Still if she had been around today they would've told her that she had at least three cracked rib alongside some rather deep bruising.

Which explain why she was finding it painful to breath. Still Boudica knew that she had to move because she knew if she didn't she would die. But before she even had a chance to so much as lift herself up. A foot placed itself on the square of her back pining her to the ground.

As she then felt something hot and wet dripping onto her back.

'So he's finally decided to finish me off.' Boudica thought to her knowing that there could be only him.

Though Boudica could hear her husband call out to her to get up and to fight back. Boudica was pretty much out if it as the earlier adrenaline rush had ran out and all she felt was pain and fatigue setting in.

She couldn't believe it.

As she hadn't been done in to by an enemy on the battlefield, but instead she had been betrayed by her own body. Because of that she was going to die with her husband watching.

It was almost too much to bare. But at least he wouldn't have to watch her being raped a goblin. Boudica took a small measure of comfort in that fact at least.

But there was her husband that she hadn't considered when she had thought about this and he definitely had something to say about this. As in a moment of horror Boudica watch as Prasutagus was stabbed.

She didn't know where it had been as his opponent was blocking her view of her husband. But from the language Prasutagus was using alongside the blood coming off of him now. There was no way that Prasutagus hadn't been hurt.

Boudica then wrapped her hands around herself and squeeze herself tight. As she remembered the feeling of guilt and pain knowing that she was the reason why her husband was like this.

Still those feelings hadn't last long as Boudica received a strong blow to tack of her head as it threatened to send her to the realm of unconscious. Only if it weren't for the pain now erupted from her back of her head.

Boudica for her part couldn't remember what happened next.

As all she remembered after that was pain, screaming and a war cry followed by blood. Still the result of all that had been the weight on her back being suddenly removed as Prasutagus came into her view.

It was there where she got a good look at what had become of him. As rusty red hair was a mess with dirt and blood which also was smeared across his usual handsome face. Still Prasutages had some new addition to his face with a split lip, a black eye and a light gash on his cheek.

But that was nothing compared to the rest of his body. As he was covered in scrapes, cuts and other kinds of injuries. If Boudica still had the strength she would've smacked him for doing all of that after which she would've kissed him for doing all that for her.

Still she didn't seem to need to say any of that as she looked him straight in his light green eyes. As it seem to say everything for them.

Boudica's mind was now wavering as sleep finally started to make itself knowing in the edges of her mind. As it was becoming hard to stay focus on her thoughts as the outside world was becoming further away as even the sound of the fire now seemed to be some distance away.

But just before she fell asleep one last memory flash through her mind.

That of after the battle had ended and the two of them were recovering from their injuries.

Boudica for her part standing over her husband sleeping form on the bed tending to his injuries the best she could in his sorry state. But it was the least that she could do. Considering the fact that she was the main reason for why he was like this in the first place.

So despite the pain she felt every time she drew in a breath. Boudica did her best to care for Prasutagus while they waited for one of the local healers to arrive.

Then during a time that she was changing over her husband blood bandages he unexpected woke up and trying to sit up before she stopped him.

"Don't!" It was the only word she could say.

Prasutagus for his part notice the tone of voice that his wife was using so without saying anything he let himself be pushed down. Boudica for her part was already trying to figure out what she was going to say next. As she both wanted to hug him while at the same time wanted to smack him and start yelling at him for being so stupid and reckless.

Thankfully for the two of them Prasutagus was the first to speak.

"How many?" He asked.

It took her a moment to process what he had asked. But she knew what he meant.

"Twenty-two." Boudica stated the number of people who had died.

Prasutagus took a moment to absorb the number as tried to get a look at his wife. For Boudica's part she was currently wearing her war regalia in case it was called for.

But for the most part she was wearing the leather armor and the tunic that went with it as any more armor with her current injuries would simply be a hindrance. As they had acquired such things through their Roman allies.

Still that wasn't important right now as Prasutagus had something to say.

"I'm just glad that you're-" It was there that he was cut off by his wife.

"Don't." Boudica was fighting back tears as she said this.

As all those emotions that from earlier finally came boiling up to the surface.

"Boudica." At that point she snapped and started crying.

"Don't. DON'T YOU DARE EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She then screamed despite the pain in her chest and her own sobbing.

Prasutagus for his part didn't say anything as endure his wife's cry as she cursed him between hiccups for the stunt he pulled in rescuing her. As she then bared her face into his chest as she cried.

It was then that sleep finally came to calm her. But just as she was drift off Boudica could swear that she hear the sounds of something vaguely familiar in the far, far off distance.

But that didn't matter as sleep she had so despite wanted finally found her.

* * *

 **Finished!**

 **Anyway I would like to thank all of you who have waited a full YEAR FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **God I can't believe its been that long. Anyway all I have to say is that things change in my life and that I simply couldn't just figure out this chapter. As it took me a good four drafts, each that took three months a piece before settling on this.**

 **That said however you'll be happy to know that I'm going to continue this story. As I'm in too deep to stop now!**

 **Anyway the next chapter should hopefully** **come out a little quicker then this one as I do have a light draft of where I want it to go. As I wanted to focus on Boudica in this chapter and Edward and Nadia in the next.**

 **Now to the reviews!**

 **First up as usual Laurence Wu.**

 **Yes Boudica in quit the pickle right now.**

 **Not only because she's all alone in the modern world. But there's very little she can actually do to support herself, other then turning to violence and thievery to get by. So depending on how things workout with Edward we'll see what happens.**

 **Also I'm** **glad you enjoyed the interactions between Edward, Nadia and Robert. As they were the tufts thing for me to write. So I'm glad that my efforts weren't wasted!**

 **Next up Flashtheshapeshifter.**

 **Unfortunately for Boudica it's going to take a while for her to figure things out with Edward. Still she's got enough things to keep her busy in the meantime at any rate.**

 **As for my plans for everyone's red headed Celt, right now I want to flush her out before I do anything major with her. Which is** **rather obvious to see in this chapter. With all the focus on her and put something in place for the future to expand on, later on in the story.**

 **Because I believe that she can be a good character, even if I can't find very much information her historical. So I'm taking my best guess as to what happened while trying to say within reality. While put a spin on things as see with this little story.**

 **Still** **I'm glad that you appreciate the time that I'm putting into this. Even though I wish that I could do things faster. Still something can't be helped considering everything involved in making this.**

 **Finally ZenoZen.**

 **First of thanks.**

 **I was aiming for that. Because I wanted to try something a little different with the relationship between Master and Servant. Most because as you said it pretty standard in most fate stories.**

 **So I wanted to try something a little bit different. Anyway at this point I'm just hoping that I can make it work the way I want it to.**

 **Anyway guys that's all I have to say but just one question for you guys and it's just for fun.**

 **If you could meet any Heroic spirit for a day how would it be?**

 **I thought it would be a fun question to ask.**

 **With that said I'll see you** **next time until then have a good one.**


End file.
